


Törődés

by SilverKasei



Series: Kötelék-Törődés [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-01-25 22:17:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18583693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverKasei/pseuds/SilverKasei
Summary: Az élet tovább folytatódik, miután minden idők egyik leggonoszabb fekete mágusa immár az enyészetté lett. Harry és Perselus helyzete nem könnyű, a varázslat által létrehozott kapocs szétszakadt helyét pedig egy teljesen másfajta kötelék vette át…





	1. Az idő múlása

**Author's Note:**

> Minden jog J. K. Rowlingot illeti.
> 
> A történetet bétázta: Gernon
> 
> A Törődés a Kötelék című regényem epilógusa, annak ismerete nélkül nem érthető. Az indok, amiért külön történetként jelenik meg, egyszerű: Perselus szemszögén nyerhetünk bepillantást az utolsó nagy csata utáni eseményekbe. Amit a Törődésről tudni kell, hogy – a Kötelék utolsó fejezetével együtt – legelőször ez került megírásra, tehát a történet befejezéséhez alakítottam az elejét.
> 
> A Törődés Akanishi Jin Care című dalára épül (pont úgy, ahogyan a Kötelék Kamenashi Kazuya Kizunájára). Bizonyos rajongók – köztük én is –, úgy gondolják, hogy a Care valójában a Kizunára adott válasz, én pedig ennek a szellemében álmodtam meg a Kötelék-Törődés történetét. 
> 
> Az idézetek Akanishi Jin Care című dalából származnak, a fordítást köszönöm az egykori Sekai Love Online-nak (Dorie-nak és Eve-nek).

_„Azon a napon, amikor fáradt leszel, és rám támaszkodsz,_  
Én mindig ott leszek, hogy megöleljelek, bárki is leszel!”  
(A.J. – Care)

  
Perselus lendületes léptekkel hagyta maga mögött a laborja magányát, hogy aztán egy rövid kitérőt tegyen a konyhába, majd pár perccel később már friss teasüteményekkel megrakodott tálcával indult a nappali irányába. A mozdulatai akaratlanul is lassultak minden egyes lépéssel, és mire elérte a boltíves bejáratot, már nyoma sem volt az előbbi sietségének. Mostanra viszont annyira hozzászokott ehhez, hogy szinte nem is bosszankodott miatta, hiszen pontosan tudta miért történik. A helyiségben tartózkodó egyetlen személy volt az oka, mert az ő közelében valahogy mindig minden lelassult és megnyugodott. Mellette nem lehetett igazán lendülettel tenni-venni, és ez Perselust az első időkben nagyon zavarta és frusztrálttá tette, de mára már megbékélt ezzel a helyzettel. Ahogyan sok más egyébbel is.  
  
Harry az ablakbeugró széles párkányán üldögélt, mint megannyiszor, és most is révedt mosollyal az arcán bámulta a kék eget. A fiú gyakran hódolt ennek a tevékenységnek, de Perselusnak még nem sikerült rájönnie miért is olyan érdekfeszítő mindez. Habár az égbolt folyton változik – a felhők jönnek és mennek, a színek kavalkádja napfelkeltekor és naplementekor még számára is varázslatosnak hatott –, de ebben az évszakban akkor sem nyújtott különösebb látványosságot. Harry ennek ellenére akkor is órákig tudta csodálni a fellegeket, ha a szigetekre oly jellemző nyári köd borult a völgyre. Soha, semmi nem tántorította el, és Perselus azt gyanította, hogy a fiú fejében ilyenkor talán a repüléssel eltöltött órák elevenednek fel. Bármi is volt azonban az indok, és ő bármennyire is szerette volna megtudni, rákérdezni képtelenség volt.  
  
Perselus így hát beletörődően sóhajtott, majd miután a tálcát a dohányzóasztalra lebegtette, ő maga helyet foglalt a kedvenc karosszékében. Az aznapi újság már oda volt készítve, bár, hogy át is olvassa, arra elég csekély esélyt látott. Épp annyit, mint annak, hogy ma nem teszi tiszteletét nála Dumbledore. Az igazgató minden héten eljött – hol több, hol kevesebb időt töltve itt –, de a mai látogatása különösen fontosnak volt tekinthető, legalábbis Perselus számára. Úgy tervezte ugyanis, hogy ma fog választ adni Dumbledore kérdésére, miszerint a szünidő leteltével visszatér-e tanítani az iskolába vagy sem. Tisztában volt azzal, hogy az idős mágus számít rá, mi több, talán komolyan szükség lenne az ő szakértelmére, de volt valami, ami miatt Perselus már a legelső alkalommal is tudta, hogy el fogja utasítani az ajánlatot. Ez az indok pedig nem más volt, mint ismét csak Harry.  
  
Lassan három hónap telt már el azóta, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr végleg eltávozott ebből a világból, a világos oldal fölényes győzelmet aratott, és az egész varázslótársadalom fellélegezhetett. Mégis, abba soha senki nem gondolt bele, hogy mindez kinek is volt köszönhető és, hogy ez a valaki, aki képes volt mindent feláldozni másokért, mekkora árat fizetett ezért. És Perselus vesztesége pont ugyanakkora volt, mint a nyereség, ami Harry nevéhez fűződött, – csak épp ezzel olyan kevesen voltak tisztában, hogy Perselus nem is hitte, létezik olyan személy, aki átérezheti ezt. Vagy talán mégis. Mikor a gondolatai erre az ösvényre tévedtek az üresen ásító kandallóban zöld lángok izzottak fel, tudatva azt, hogy látogató érkezik.  
  
Perselus kelletlenül ejtette ölébe az újságot, és kifejezéstelen arccal nézte végig, amint kisvártatva a smaragdszínű tűzben feltűnt az igazgató magas alakja, majd pár pillanat múlva az idős mágus kilépett a kandallóból. Dumbledore jókedve, mint mindig, most is töretlen volt. Kedélyesen mosolyogva porolta le a talárjára tapadt hamut, miközben szelíden köszöntötte őt.  
  
– Perselus! Milyen rég láttalak – szólt derűsen. Perselus az ég felé fordította a tekintetét, és alig észrevehetően csóválta meg a fejét.  
  
– A múlt héten jártál itt, Abus, felesleges ez a szentimentális kirohanás, hanyagold, ha kérhetlek.  
  
– Ó, persze, persze. De nézd el nekem, drága barátom, ezt a viselkedést, öregszem, és hozzászoktam, hogy nap mint nap látlak. Most, hogy nyári szünet van a Roxfortban, hiányoznak a kedves kollégák.  
  
Perselus pontosan tudta, hogy Dumbledore a legtársaságkedvelőbb ember, akit volt „szerencsétlensége” ismerni, és az idős mágus nehezen viselt minden szünetet, amikor kénytelen volt pár emberre korlátozni magát. Ugyanakkor, ő maga mégsem tudott osztozni abban a lelkesedésben, amit részéről tapasztalt.  
  
– Hogy vagy mindig, kedves Perselus? – érdeklődött, amire a bájitalmester csak egy rövid morgással volt hajlandó felelni. Nem voltak kétségei afelől, valójában mire kíváncsi Dumbledore, akinek átható kék tekintete máris az ablak irányába tévedt. Harry nyilvánvalóan most sem érzékelt semmit abból, hogy látogatójuk érkezett. Továbbra is az eget bámulta, ugyanabba a pózba merevedve, mint ezidáig. – És hogy van a mi Harrynk? – kérdezte csendesebben, de Perselus figyelmét nem kerülte el a hangjából kiszűrődő szomorúság.  
  
– Amint látod, ugyanúgy – válaszolta még komorabban.  
  
Bár az igazgató arcán még mindig ott játszott a halovány mosoly, a bánat jelei is megjelentek rajta.  
  
– A minap volt alkalmam beszélni egy régi kedves barátommal, aki jártas a keleti gyógymódokban… – fordult vissza feléje Dumbledore, de Perselus azonnal félbeszakította a mondandóját.  
  
– Nincs szükségünk még több kuruzslóra! – csattant fel. – Nem kell több gyógyító, és semmiféle ismeretlen eljárásnak sem vagyok hajlandó tovább kitenni Harryt – felelte higgadtabban, miközben összehajtogatta az újságját. Dumbledore szólásra nyitotta a száját, de Perselus megelőzte őt. – Teát, Albus? – kérdezte mialatt felállt, és már indult is a konyha felé, jelezvén, hogy nem akar többet hallani.  
  
– Köszönöm, kérek.  
  
Perselus szinte kimenekült a nappaliból. Térre volt szüksége, levegőre, egyedüllétre. Le akart higgadni, és mint mindig, most is azt a módot választotta erre, ami a leginkább segített ebben: valami tevékenységgel elfoglalni magát. A konyhába érve azonnal a teafőző felé bökött a pálcájával, ami azon nyomban megemelkedett, majd a csap felé lebegett, hogy teletöltse magát, ezután pedig folytatta útját a tűzhely felé, amit Perselus időközben már begyújtott. Míg a vízforralást varázslattal végezte, addig a teafű kiválasztását nem bízta a mágiára. Miközben a gondos előkészítés zajlott, gondolatai visszakalandoztak a nappali felé; keze enyhén remegett a zaklatottságtól, de igyekezett úrrá lenni rajta.  
  
Nem akarta, hogy Dumbledore rájöjjön arra, hogy hétről hétre nehezebben viseli a különféle esélyek latolgatását, amivel az igazgató önmagát és őt próbálja áltatni. Perselus az idő előrehaladtával egyre jobban meggyűlölte a gyógyítókat, és azt is, hogy Dumbledore folyamatosan újabb és újabb neveket sorolt, újabbnál-újabb személyekkel ismertette meg őt és Harryt, akik hosszas vizsgálódás után egytől-egyig ugyanazt mondták. El sem tudta képzelni, hogyan lehet az idős mágus még mindig ennyire bizakodó, mikor ő maga már kezdte feladni.  
  
Az utolsó ilyen alkalommal Perselus rájött, hogy ideje lenne beletörődnie a megváltoztathatatlanba. Léteznek olyan dolgok, amiken bárhogyan is akarunk, nem lehet segíteni, és ez úgy tűnt, Harry esetében is pontosan így történt. Kár reménykedni abban, hogy a fiú valaha újra önmaga lesz, és csak hamis önámítás azt gondolni, hogy mindenre van gyógyír.  
  
A teafőző hangos fütyülése kizökkentette Perselust a gondolataiból, és nagy sóhajt követően tálalta a teát. A nappaliba érve tekintete azonnal a dohányzóasztal irányába tévedt, és szívét egyszerre öntötte el valamiféle különös melegség, ami azon nyomban szorítássá is változott. Harry és Albus a szőnyegen ültek, az igazgató kedélyesen nevetgélt és beszélt a fiúhoz, aki csillogó szemekkel, lelkesen figyelte az elé rakott kis ezüstszerkezetet. Az apró füstgomolyagokat eregetett, Harry pedig elmosolyodott, mikor ujjaival lágyan megérintette őket. Perselus szíve nagyot dobbant, de arcára nem engedte kiülni a keserű boldogságot, amit a látvány okozott számára.  
  
– Köszönöm – biccentett felé az idős mágus, mikor letette elé a teát.  
  
Perselus elhelyezkedett a karosszékben, Albus pedig követte a példáját, és helyet foglalt a másikban – abban, amiben Harry is szeretett ücsörögni. Egy darabig hallgattak, és a fiút nézték. Dumbledore szelíd tekintete megpihent Harry arcán, figyelte hogyan foglalja le magát az ezüstműszer füstfelhőivel, miközben Perselus biztos volt abban, hogy az igazgató töri valamin a fejét. Túl jól ismerte már ahhoz, hogy ne vegye észre, ha idős barátja forral valamit, és most ez határozottan olyan pillanat volt, amikor semmi kétsége nem volt afelől, hogy igaza van.  
  
– Van valamilyen egyéb célja is a látogatásodnak – tette fel a kérdést Perselus óvatosan –, vagy csupán azért jöttél, hogy Harry gyermeteg viselkedésében gyönyörködj?  
  
Az igazgató kipillantott félhold-alakú szemüvege fölött, és azzal a vesébe látó pillantással illette őt, amivel általában gyenge legilimenciát szokott alkalmazni. Természetesen Perselus esetében ilyenről szó sem lehetett, és ezzel a másik is pontosan tisztában volt. Ezt mi sem támaszthatta jobban alá, mint Dumbledore ravaszkás mosolya.  
  
– Még mindig túl gyanakvó vagy, kedves barátom – felelte Albus szelíd szemrehányással a hangjában. – Nem látogathatlak meg titeket minden mellékes indok nélkül? – Perselus elfojtott egy horkantást, és mélyet sóhajtott. Miért volt olyan érzése, hogy Dumbledore tereli a témát? Talán mert pontosan így is volt. Annyira ismerte már az igazgató kis trükkjeit, hogy sokszor előre tudta, mit fog a másik felelni.  
  
– Ugyan, Albus, kit akarsz átverni? – vonta fel egyik szemöldökét. Dumbledore kuncogni kezdett, miközben beleharapott az asztalról elvett teasüteménybe. Tekintete ismét Harry felé röppent, és mikor újfent megszólalt, hangja már komolyabban csengett.  
  
– Te előtted nincsenek titkaim, Perselus – bólintott megadóan. – Tisztában vagyok azzal, hogy igencsak fárasztó – Dumbledore megemelte a kezét, csendre intve ezzel Perselust – újra és újra meghallgatnod azt, amit egy vén öregember mond, de talán mégis adhatnál esélyt más gyógymódok kipróbálására is. Mindketten megérdemlitek Harryvel, hogy addig kutassunk a megoldás után, míg azt meg nem leljük. Biztos vagyok benne…  
  
– Ezt már számtalanszor megbeszéltük, Albus – vágott közbe fagyosan Perselus. – Nincs minek esélyt adnunk. – Dumbledore válaszolni akart, de ezúttal Perselus volt, aki nem hagyta szóhoz jutni. – Ha tehát csak ezért jöttél, akkor hiába fáradtál – folytatta, nem törődve a mogorva, udvariatlan viselkedésével.  
  
Albus lemondóan csóválta a fejét, de ahhoz már elég jól ismerte őt, hogy tudja, mikor nem érdemes tovább feszegetni a témát, és ezzel együtt a türelmét. A hosszú évek során számtalan vitájuk adódott ebből; Dumbledore általában sosem foglalkozott azzal, hogy a másik félnek mihez fűlik a foga, és mihez nem. A háború kimenetele azonban – mint sok mást –, ezt is megváltoztatta. Immáron az igazgató másként közelített a problémákhoz, és bár lehet, hogy úgy tűnt, feladja, ha falnak ütközik, Perselusnak kétsége sem volt afelől, itt még nem fejezték be ennek a kitárgyalását. Megeshet, hogy nem most, de a későbbiekben biztosra vehette, Albus elő fog hozakodni még ezzel a témával mindaddig, míg el nem éri a célját.  
  
Perselus azonban már nem akart vitázni, fáradt volt, és minden alkalommal, mikor szóba kerültek ezek a lehetőségek, a gyógyítók és Harry állapotának javítására tett kísérletek, mindannyiszor a pokolba kívánt mindenkit. Miért nem képesek békén hagyni Harryt és őt?  
  
Dumbledore közben kiszürcsölte az utolsó csepp teát is a csészéjéből – Perselus nem kínálta újabbal, hogy minél előbb megszabadulhasson most már tőle –, majd bekapott még egy falat teasüteményt. Ezután elszakította tekintetét Harry felől, és végre rátért arra, ami Perselus véleménye szerint a látogatásának valódi okának kellett volna lennie. Természetesen ez háttérbe szorult, mint minden más, ha Harry szóba került.  
  
– Úgy vélem, ezek után kérdeznem sem kell, milyen elhatározásra jutottál az állással kapcsolatosan – sóhajtotta az igazgató, de azért bizakodóan még hozzátette. – Nem szeretném, ha elhamarkodott döntést hoznál.  
  
– Biztosíthatlak, hogy a legjobban átgondolt választ adom a kérdésedre – felelte közönyösen Perselus, majd egy percnyi haladékot adva folytatta. – Tekintetbe véve, hogy a minisztérium döntést hozott Harry elhelyezését illetően, és azt is, hogy milyen ellátást igényel, nem tudom az ostoba diákok oktatásának járulékos felelősségét is vállalni. Így sajnálatos módon – Perselus a legkevésbé sem sajnálta –, vissza kell hogy utasítsam a felajánlást – jelentette ki olyan hangnemben, hogy Albusnak ne legyenek kétségei afelől, hogy ezt bármilyen trükkel képes lehetne megváltoztatni.  
  
Az idős mágus meglepően könnyen, beletörődő sóhaj közepette elfogadta Perselus döntését.  
  
– Számítottam erre, kedves fiam – bólogatott kissé csalódottan. – De természetesen megértem az indokaidat. Azonban…  
  
– Nem! – jött elébe az újabb próbálkozásnak Perselus, ezzel végleg elvágva a beszélgetés ezen részét.  
  
– Elfogadom a döntésedet, Perselus – jelentette ki végül az igazgató, hosszú csendet követően. – Nos, akkor én mennék is – váltott vissza csevegő hangnemre Dumbledore –, már így is túl sokat időztem. Hamarosan kezdődik az új tanév, és nekem nemcsak új sötét varázslatok kivédése tanárt kell találnom, hanem immáron az új bájitalmesterről is gondoskodnom kell.  
  
Perselus bólintott, bár a legkevésbé sem érdekelte Albus manipulációja. A saját érdekében inkább rá sem kérdezett arra, hogy Bill Weasley miért nem vállalja a következő tanévet, hiszen a diákok odavoltak érte. Számított rá, hogy hamarosan valakitől úgyis tudomást szerez róla, ha akarja, ha nem. Granger és Weasley látogatása rendszerint mindig önkényes beszámolóba torkollik; sokkal naprakészebbek, mint bármelyik pletykalap, és természetesen sosem restek megosztani a legfrissebb híreket Harryvel. Olyan csekélység egy ideje már nem szegi kedvüket, hogy a fiú még csak oda sem figyel rájuk.  
  
Mielőtt Dumbledore felállt volna a karosszékből, még egy teasüteménnyel kiszolgálta magát. Amint azonban lenyelte a falatot, úgy tűnt hajlandó végre távozni. Persze hiú remény volt, hogy mindezt zökkenőmentesen tegye.  
  
– Ha ennyire ízlik a sütemény, vidd csak magaddal, Albus – morogta neki, mikor az igazgató visszafordult a kandallótól.  
  
– Ó, nem, köszönöm – kedélyeskedett vidáman. – Bár egy kis tea jól esett volna hozzá – nézett a kiürült csészéje felé, mire Perselus életösztöne azonnal működésbe lépett.  
  
– Köszönjük a látogatásodat, Albus – terelte az idős férfit a kandalló irányába. – Ha kérhetnélek, legközelebb hamarabb értesíts, melyik napon vagy várható. – _Csak, hogy időben le tudjam zárni a kandallót, és még véletlenül se legyünk itthon_ – tette még hozzá magában, és komolyan elgondolkozott azon, hogy vajon sikerülne-e egy ilyen lépést véghezvinnie. A válasz minden bizonnyal nemleges, de próbálkozni nyilvánvalóan lehet.  
  
– Persze, persze – bólogatott, végül a Hop-poros dobozba nyúlt, ám mielőtt még ténylegesen beledobta volna a csillogó port a kandallóba, még egyszer hátrafordult. – Apropó, majd’ elfejtettem! – Perselus magában elátkozta a pillanatot, mikor megismerkedett az öreggel; mégis mit vétett, hogy soha nem tud egykönnyen megszabadulni az igazgató személyétől? – Molly kérdezteti, alkalmas lenne a tanév előtti utolsó szombat egy látogatásra?  
  
– Ha az emlékeztem nem csal, Molly Weasley-nek sem ismeretlen a postabagoly fogalma, így tehát ha érdekli, mikor nem megfelelő az idő az alkalmatlankodására, akkor kérdezzen rá ő maga – morogta válasz gyanánt.  
  
Dumbledore biccentett, megértve, hogy Perselusnak egyedüllétre van szüksége, így végre valahára beledobta a port a kandallóba, majd belépett a smaragdszín lángok közé, kisvártatva pedig már ott sem volt. Perselus azon nyomban lezárta a Hop-hálózatot, amint az utolsó parázs is kialudt a rácson, és fáradtan visszarogyott a karosszékbe.  
  
Pálcája egyetlen intésére hamarosan egy üveg Lángnyelv-whisky lebegett a kezébe, ő pedig nem törődve azzal, hogy az este még jó pár órával odébb van, löttyintett egy keveset a kiürült teáscsészéjébe belőle.  
  
Harry még mindig a földön ült, és a kis ezüstszerkezetet figyelte, észre sem véve, hogy ismét csak ketten maradtak a házban.  


***

Perselus végtelenül hosszú óráknak tűnő időt ült a kandalló előtt, miközben belebámult a semmibe. Mostanában feltűnően sokszor jutott erre ideje, ami még számára is nevetséges tevékenységnek bizonyult, hiszen ez idő alatt számtalan hasznos dologgal tudott volna haladni. A bájitalai azonban elkészületlenül hevertek most a kúria pincéjéből kialakított laborban, a hozzávalók feléből ki is fogyott, és az erre mindig kényesen ügyelő énje mintha sztrájkba lépett volna. Perselus jelen pillanatban arra is nehezen szánta rá magát, hogy nekiálljon vacsorát készíteni.  
  
Talán mégiscsak szert kellene tennie arra a házimanóra, ami jogosan Harry tulajdonát képezte. Az egyetlen érv azonban, ami ellene szólt, még mindig elég indokot adott arra, hogy csakis a legvégső esetben szánja rá magát a segítség ezen formájára. Sipor mellé ugyanis garantáltan járt volna a Dobby nevezetű manó is, a két sipítozós rémálmot viszont képtelen lett volna elviselni, így inkább még mindig jobb, hogy csak ketten vannak Harryvel. Még akkor is, ha jelen esetben mindent magának kellett ellátnia a birtok és a kúria körül. Mivel eddig is megbirkózott vele, Perselus ismét hamar meggyőzte magát a manók feleslegességéről.  
  
A másik indok, amit még maga előtt sem szeretett bevallani, az kicsit összetettebbnek bizonyult. Perselus sokáig egyenesen tagadta ennek mibenlétét, de mára, ennyi hónap elteltével igenis rájött, hogy kár hazudnia erről. Legalábbis önmagával szemben. Valójában nem csak azért ódzkodott a házimanók jelenlététől, mert azokat mindig is egy idegesítő kis szörnyetegeknek gondolta, hanem azért is, mert egyszerűen szerette, mikor Harryvel kettesben voltak. Amikor senki nem zavarta meg őket, Perselus nyugodtan elengedhette magát – már amennyire egy ilyen görcsös ember, mint ő képes rá –, hiszen Harry amúgy sem volt tudatában semminek sem.  
  
Máskülönben, még ha így is lett volna, az sem okozna akkora zavart számára, hiszen előtte lassan nem maradtak titkai. A fiú úgy fogadta el őt, ahogyan volt. Harry viselkedése azonban néha olyan reakciókat váltott ki Perselusból, amitől mások előtt zavarba jött, és szégyenkezve gondolt rá. Ezt az érzést pedig utálta. Határozottan jobb, hogy csak ketten voltak Harryvel.  


***

A nyár utolsó napjai olyan gyorsan elrepültek, mintha ebben az évben valaki kihagyta volna őket a naptárból. Az ősz beköszöntével az idő szelesebb lett, a levegő lehűlt, az eső pedig mindennapossá vált. Az ég folyamatosan szürke arcát mutatta feléjük, de Harryt ez sem riasztotta el attól, hogy órákon keresztül bámulja az egybefüggő fellegeket. Perselust pedig hosszú évek óta most először nem a Roxfortban érte el a szeptember; ez azonban egyelőre még teljesen új volt számára.  
  
A hirtelen rászakadt szabadidővel az első napokban nem tudott mit kezdeni, ingerlékennyé tette, és folyamatosan frusztrált volt tőle. Nyilvánvalóan nem a féleszű nebulókat hiányolta, csupán a megszokott rutin, az ismerős légkör hiánya riasztotta meg, na meg az, hogy már nem volt mihez viszonyítania. Az elmúlt majd’ két évtized megszokásai egyszeriben megszűntek, és rövid ideig még haszontalannak is érezte magát amiatt, mert nem tett semmit azon kívül, hogy elvégezte a kúria és a birtok körüli teendőket – varázslattal ez sosem vett sok időt igénybe –, és „ellátta” Harryt. Ez pedig nem elégítette ki őt kellőképpen. Végül természetesen rájött arra mi a teendő, fokozatosan talált magára, és rövid idő múlva újfajta rutinok tarkították a napjait Harryvel.  
  
A nyár elmúltával a látogatók száma is lecsökkent; Albus sem „kopogtatott” a kandallón minden áldott nap, helyette érdekes szombat esti vendégeskedéseket alakított ki maga számára. Granger és Weasley ugyancsak elmaradoztak – bár minden alkalommal biztosították Harryt arról, hogy csak a sok tennivaló miatt kénytelenek erre – helyette viszont levelek tucatjaival bombázták őt. Grangert le is kellett állítania, mikor már túlságosan soknak érezte a napi két borítékot, amit Hedvig kézbesített Harry számára. Perselus azonban az állandó látogatók hiányát bánta a legkevésbé. A házimanó-kérdés pedig hosszú ideig fel sem merült benne.  
  
Most azonban újfent eszébe jutott, és miközben bőszen szidta a Mágikus Menazséria hozzá nem értő eladóit, és a maximum levesbe való kézbesítőbaglyot, erős késztetést érzett ahhoz, hogy azonnal ideszólítsa Siport. Perselus el sem tudta képzelni, mégis milyen idiótának jutott eszébe az, hogy nem megfelelő csomagolásban küldje el a megrendelését. Az eredmény egy felrobbant bájital, és több értékes hozzávaló tönkretétele volt, ami miatt Perselus olyan paprikás hangulatba került, hogy igazán félő volt, ő is hasonló sorsra jut, mint az egykoron jobb napokat látott üst oldalán folydogáló főzet.  
  
Lendületes léptekkel sietett fel a laborjából, hogy mielőbb lemoshassa magáról a bájital nyomait, ám mielőtt ezt még megtehette volna, a nappali kandallójában felizzott a tűz. Perselus nem vett tudomást arról, hogy valaki kapcsolatba akar lépni vele, de amint meghallotta Draco Malfoy hangját, meggondolta magát.  
  
– Csak nem az én tiszteletemre rittyentetted ki magad ennyire, Perselus? – kérdezte kaján vigyorral az arcán a fiú, mikor Perselus a kandalló elé térdelt.  
  
– Ha már a tiszteletről fecsegsz, akkor viselkedj is ahhoz méltóan – felelte fagyosan. Draco értette a célzást, mert rögtön udvariasabb hangnemet ejtett meg. Valójában Perselus nem Dracóra haragudott, és bár ő maga ajánlotta fel a fiúnak a közvetlenebb megszólítást, értelemszerűen elvárta és még mindig megkövetelte tőle a tiszteletet.  
  
– Látom, nem alkalmas az időpont arra, hogy egyeztessük a részleteket, úgyhogy rövidre fogom.  
  
– Értékelném – morgott Perselus, pedig igazán hálás volt emiatt. – Mit sikerült elintézned?  
  
– Csupán annyit, hogy megszereztem az Abszol út legjobb helyén fekvő ingatlant – villantotta fel elégedett mosolyát a fiú. – Az üzlethelyiség eléggé lepukkant, de már kértem árajánlatot a javításokra vonatkozóan. Ha épp nem a trutyiból lógsz kifelé, akkor akár át is ugorhatnék megbeszélni a továbbiakat – folytatta, miközben fanyalogva végigmérte Perselus bájitaltól csöpögő talárját. Perselus azonban nem volt vicces kedvében ezért csupán egy morgással válaszolt, tudatva azt is Dracóval, hogyha csak ennyi miatt merészelte őt zaklatni, akkor jaj neki. – Nem erre voltál kíváncsi – jutott a nyilvánvaló következtetésre a fiú, majd nagyot sóhajtva megcsóválta a fejét. – Nem értem… á, hagyjuk – legyintett.  
  
– A lényeget, Draco – sziszegte Perselus.  
  
– A lényeg, hogy beszéltem Longbottommal – itt vágott egy fintort –, aki elvállalta, hogy beszerzi neked a hiányzó és szükséges alapanyagokat. Ha neked is megfelel, akkor küldj egy baglyot neki a listával, vagy pedig mondj egy időpontot, amikor személyesen egyeztethettek.  
  
– Köszönöm – biccentett Perselus elégedetten, és hirtelenjében nagy kő esett le a szívéről. Longbottom az elmúlt hónapok alatt immáron harmadszor lepte meg, ami nem kis teljesítmény volt, ha azt nézte, hogy a kétbalkezes istencsapása az egyik legutáltabb diákja volt, mióta csak betette a lábát a Roxfortba – Harryt már nem vette egy kalap alá vele. Természetesen Perselusnak jó indokai voltak a gyűlöletre… ám valahogy olyan észrevétlenül kezdett halványodni, hogy mára már sokkal kevésbé érezte tehernek a kölyök jelenlétét a kúrián, mint Grangerét vagy Weasley-ét.  
  
– Akkor viszlát hamarosan – hallotta meg Draco hangját. – Nem tudtam, hogy ilyen paprikás hangulatban talállak – felelte még búcsúzóul, majd visszahúzódott a lángokból.  
  
Perselus kevésbé zaklatottan állt fel a földről, de mielőtt még elindulhatott volna, újra felizzott a kandallóban lobogó tűz.  
  
– Elfelejtettél… – Perselus nem fejezte be, mert várakozásaival ellentétben nem Draco ismerős arcát pillantotta meg a zöld lángok között. – Mit akar? – förmedt rá a Szent Mungó alkalmazottjára. Az ideges pillantásokkal méregette, majd dadogva előadta, hogy mely időpontban jelenjen meg Harryvel felülvizsgálatra. Perselus agya ismét elborult, így miután udvariasan felszólította a recepcióst a felmenőivel való közösülésre, egy csapásra lezárta a kandallót.  
  
Ezek után csakis az volt képes lehiggasztani, hogy Longbottom immáron várja tőle a listát, amit azonnal kézbesíteni is fog, amint megszabadult végre a bájitaltól csöpögő talárjától.  


***

Perselus majd’ két órát töltött a zuhany alatt, az igencsak ragaszkodó természetű bájitalmaradványok miatt. A fürdőszoba ajtaját félig nyitva hagyta, mivel Harry mindvégig a szomszédos hálószobában tartózkodott. Valójában nem felügyelet gyanánt cselekedett így, arra nem volt szükség. Egyszerűen csak hozzászokott ahhoz, hogy Harry a legváratlanabb pillanatokban nyitott rá, és állt be ruhástól mellé. Perselus szerette ezeket a pillanatokat, még akkor is, ha valamilyen szinten bizarr volt, de jólesett neki a fiú közelsége. Vágyott rá, arra a kapcsolatra, ami épp alakulófélben volt, mikor hirtelen egy csapásra megváltozott minden.  
  
Harry nem volt beteg, és az állandó gyógyítói felülvizsgálatok teljes mértékben feleslegesek voltak. Egyszerűen… a fiú csak nem volt már az, aki eddig. Nem beszélt, sok esetben úgy tűnt, nem is érzékeli maga körül a környezetét. Pedig Perselus úgy gondolta, hogy ez sem teljesen van így. A kettesben eltöltött idő alatt volt lehetősége behatóan tanulmányozni, és gondosan megfigyelni Harry viselkedését. Néha valóban nem reagált a környezetére, nem figyelt, ha szóltak hozzá, ugyanakkor Perselusnak mindig sikerült elérnie, hogy ez másként legyen. Ha ő megjelent, akkor Harry hozzáállása megváltozott. Perselus érezte a kutakodó kezeket magán, azt, hogy a mágiája bizsereg, amint Harry varázsereje rátalál. A fiú szeretett a közelében lenni, mi több, igényelte az érintéseket, a fizikai kontaktust, míg máskor beérte azzal, ha csak egy helyiségben tartózkodtak.  
  
Mindegy mi történt, a lényeg Harry számára mindig ugyanaz maradt: Perselus ne kerüljön tőle távol, vagy ha mégis így alakul, a külön töltött idő a minimálisra legyen csökkentve.  
  
Harry többek között arra is reagált, ha ők ketten túlságosan is intim helyzetbe kerültek egymással. Ez viszont sokkal nagyobb fejtörést és vívódást okozott Perselusnak, mint bármi más. Hiába mondogatta ugyanis magának, hogy Harry nem beteg, hiába győzködte magát arról a nem elhanyagolható igazságról, miszerint Harry és ő házastársak, ez még nem jelentette azt, hogy a fiú beleegyezése nélkül bármit is mert volna lépni ez ügyben.  
  
Mindez pedig további táptalaja volt Perselus frusztrált viselkedésének. Akarta Harryt, mindennél jobban. Néha a vágy szinte felemésztette őt, és mikor érintették egymást, akkor általában mindig úgy érezte, mintha a pokol legmélyebb bugyrába került volna. Merthogy az érintések sosem válhattak többé, mélyebbé. És ilyenkor mindig azt kívánta, bárcsak másképp történt volna minden… akárhogy… bárhogy… csak máshogy.  
  
Miután végzett a zuhanyzással, Perselus sietősen magára kapkodta a tiszta ruháit, és hosszú léptekkel kisietett a fürdőszobából. Harry az egyik karosszékben ücsörgött, onnan figyelte az eső szakadatlan zuhogását, miközben fél kézzel Hedvig fejét simogatta. Ebben a pillanatban teljesen úgy tűnt, mintha a fiú ismét a régi lenne. De Perselus tudta, hogy ez egyelőre csak ábránd, így mielőbb az asztalához sietett, és nekiállt megírni a levelet Longbottomnak. A személyes találkozót nem erőltette volna, ugyanakkor már semmi kifogása nem lenne akkor sem, ha a griffendéles úgy határozna, mégis emellett dönt. A kölyök már bizonyított, és ezt neki is el kellett ismernie.  


***

Levélírás közben Perselus gondolatai elkalandoztak. Ha igazán őszinte akart lenni magához, akkor sosem képzelte, hogy egyszer pont Longbottom lesz az, aki majd képes lehet neki a legtöbb segítséget nyújtani. Márpedig így volt. Valójában többször is szívességet tett már Perselusnak, mióta Harry ebben az állapotban volt, ő pedig csupán azzal hálálta meg mindezt, hogy igyekezett a lehető legkevesebbet gorombáskodni a másikkal. Longbottom, a jelek szerint, ennyivel is megelégedett, Perselus pedig valóban hálát érzett, még ha ezt sosem vallotta volna be nyíltan. Pedig még mindig jól emlékezett a háború utáni legelső hetekre.  
  
Az akkori idők rányomták a bélyegüket Perselus hangulatára és későbbi viselkedésére, de valamiért ezt senki sem rótta fel neki. A büszkeségét sértette, hogy a háta mögött szánakozva tekintenek nemcsak Harryre, de rá is, és ez épp elegendő volt ahhoz, hogy a pokolba kívánjon mindenkit. Mivel a többség úgy kezelte a fiút, mint egy nagyon beteg embert, senki nem tudta, hogyan is viselkedjen vele, vagy miként kezelje a helyzetet. Pedig Harry nem volt beszámíthatatlan, az óvintézkedésekről már az első napokban kiderül, hogy feleslegesnek bizonyultak.  
  
Perselus pont emiatt gyűlölte meg azt a megannyi gyógyítót is, akik többsége mind azért érkezett, hogy diagnózist állítson fel Harryről. Mintha csak szánt szándékkal keresték volna a lehetőséget arra, hogy a fiút közveszélyesnek nyilvánítsák, és mikor Perselus végleg megelégelte ezt, csupán az új miniszterelnök közbenjárásával nem került Azkabanba. Továbbá Kingsley érdemeit dicsérte az is, hogy Harryt nem zárták a Szent Mungó Varázslati Traumák zárt osztályára Gilderoy Lockhart tőszomszédságába.  
  
Dumbledore, és az auror parancsnokból kinevezett miniszter együttes erővel képesek voltak hírzárlatot rendelni Harry ügyében, valamint mindennemű jogot Perselus kezébe helyeztek. Ennek nem kis tétje volt, hiszen Kingsley az állását kockáztatta a fiú érdekében, de az, amit elért, még mindig sokkalta előnyösebb volt mindenki számára.  
  
Még, hogy előnyösebb? Harry jószerivel házi őrizetben tengeti a napjait – nem mintha a birtok nem nyújtana elegendő ingert a fiú számára –, mindenkinek, aki pedig felvállalja, hogy meglátogatja őt, tisztában kell lennie a lehetséges veszélyekkel, amit a fiú jelenléte okoz. Veszélyek!? – Perselus felhorkantott, ha eszébe jutott ez.  
  
Harry senkinek sem ártott. Még csak mágiakitöréseket sem produkált, ám az ostoba gyógyítói maszlag miatt még a tulajdon barátainak is megingott a hite. Barátok. Perselus néha legszívesebben jól elátkozta volna őket is. A legelső látogatásuk Harrynél kimerítette a szánalmasság fogalmát, legalábbis szerinte. Dumbledore ellenben úgy vélte, hogy számukra is időt kell hagyni, hogy megszokják ezt az új helyzetet. Perselus természetesen nem osztotta a nézeteit.  
  
Még manapság is képes volt felhúzni magát azon a szerencsétlen legelső alkalmon, mikor is Harry barátai egymás után jelentek meg a kandallóban, Perselus pedig már első pillantásra rájött, hogy sokkal nehezebb lesz őket elviselni, mint arra megpróbált felkészülni. Körülbelül egy óra telt el, miközben a vendégek nemhogy megszólalni nem mertek Harry jelenlétében, de még a hirtelen mozdulatoktól is ódzkodtak. Granger, aki ugyan remegő hangon, de azért ledarálta a bemagolt szakirodalom ide vonatkozó pontját, mégsem mert úgy viselkedni, ahogyan azt szerinte lehetett volna. A tudálékos lány csak ült Harry mellett, szeme újra és újra megtelt könnyekkel, és erősen szorította a ruhája szegélyét, ezzel tartva vissza a késztetést, hogy ne ölelje át a fiút.  
  
Weasley zavara még ennél is nagyobb volt. Ő csak bámult maga elé, még ránézni sem mert az állítólagos legjobb barátjára. A népes család többi tagja is csak szomorúan figyelte Harryt; Molly telesírta a zsebkendőjét, és még a folyton csibészes lelkű ikreknek sem volt kedve tréfálkozni a közelében.  
  
Dumbledore hiába magyarázta, hogy Harryvel minden rendben, nyugodtan viselkedjenek vele úgy, ahogyan régen tették, ez sem ösztönözte őket nagyobb bátorságra. Lupin és a legidősebb Weasley fiú tudatáig valahogy eljutott ez az információ, de Perselus önző módon nem törte magát amiatt, hogy a többiek számára is megerősítse az igazgató állítását. Helyette csak lenézően figyelte, hogyan érzik kellemetlenül magukat Harry közelében azok az emberek, akik eddig a családjának vallották magukat.  
  
És ekkor lépett be a képbe legelőször Longbottom. A kölyök már az első látogatásakor meglepett mindenkit, de legfőképpen talán Perselus volt az, aki elcsodálkozott. Természetesen ezt megfelelő módon palástolta, egyedül Dumbledore kék tekintete villant meg, mikor rápillantott félhold-alakú szemüvege mögül.  
  
A második alkalom volt, mikor a barátai eljöttek Harryhez, de az első fél óra ugyanolyan módon telt el, ahogyan az a megelőző látogatásukkor is zajlott. Granger könnyezett, Weasley bámult maga elé, Molly a zsebkendőjét szorongatta, miközben igyekezett háziasszony szerepet betölteni. Sürgött-forgott, és Perselus határozott kérése ellenére sem engedte át neki a feladatokat. Mielőtt azonban a látogatás veszekedésbe torkollott volna, megjelent Longbottom. A kandalló szó szerint kiköpte magából a Weasley lánnyal egyetemben, és míg az utóbbi kecsesen landolt a szőnyegen, Longbottom kis híján lefejelte a dohányzóasztalt, mellé pedig teleszórta hamuval környezetét. Mikor köhögve-hörögve feltápászkodott, az arca úgy vöröslött, mint Hagridé péntek esténként a Szárnyas Vadkan kocsmájából hazafelé tartva, ugyanakkor ekkora elszántságot még soha nem látott rajta.  
  
Perselusnak ez már több volt a soknál, ám mielőtt kihajíthatta volna az alkalmatlankodókat, Longbottom közelebb lépett hozzá. A kölyök valamiféle csomagot szorongatott a kezében, látszott rajta, hogy a félelme a rettegett bájitaltanárával kapcsolatban mit sem csillapodott, mégis erőt vett magán, majd kissé remegő hangon, de magabiztosan rákérdezett, hogy nem bánja-e, hogy ajándékot hozott Harrynek. Perselus már érlelte magában a csípős választ, de az nem jött. Helyette csupán bólintott – máig nem tudta mi késztette erre –, és mire feleszmélt volna, akkorra Longbottom már oda is lépett az ablakhoz, ahol Harry ült. A csomagolópapírt még útközben letépte, és mindenféle feszélyezettség nélkül nyújtotta át neki a tartalmát.  
  
– Szia, Harry! – köszöntötte őt barátságosan. – Hogy vagy? – kérdezte udvariasan. Perselus némileg kaján örömmel várta, hogy Longbottom majd elbátortalanodik, látva, hogy Harry tulajdonképpen rá sem hederít, csakhogy a griffendéles ismételten meglepte. Mintha csak választ kapott volna, úgy folytatta tovább a csevegést. – Hoztam neked valamit, remélem tetszeni fog. Tudod, én nem értek hozzá úgy, mint te, de neked biztosan örömet fog okozni – magyarázta egyre lelkesebben.  
  
A nappaliban összegyűlt társaság lélegzetvisszafojtva várta a fejleményeket, a csönd miatt Hedvig huhogása még hangosabbnak hatott, mint azt Perselus általában hallani vélte. Granger végre abbahagyta a szipogást, és Weasley is hajlandó volt elszakítani a tekintetét a szőnyeg mintázatának tanulmányozásáról. Ekkor Longbottom végre átnyújtotta Harrynek az ajándékot. A fiú kivételesen elfordult az ablaktól, és érdeklődő tekintettel nézte az ölébe ejtett tárgyat, ami nem más volt, mint egy képeskönyv. Perselus még ebből a távolságból is pontosan felismerte a borítón száguldozó kviddicsjátékosokat. Harry ugyan nem nyúlt hozzá, de Longbottom továbbra is segítőkésznek bizonyult, így kinyitotta neki az első oldalon, ami végre áttörést hozott Harrynél.  
  
A fiú szája mosolyra húzódott, és némi lelkesedéssel figyelte a színes, mozgó ábrákat, amelyek láthatóan épp annyira varázsolták el őt, mint az égbolt bámulása. Longbottom magyarázni kezdett, természetesen helytelenül, mire mindenki más meglepetésére Weasley egyszeriben csak felállt, majd odasomfordált hozzájuk.  
  
– Tévedsz, Neville, ez nem így van – vágott közbe morcosan. – Várj, Harry, majd én elmagyarázom – ezzel belekezdett, hogy kijavítsa Longbottom téves információit, Perselus pedig furcsa szorítással a mellkasa tájékán figyelte, hogyan lelkesednek fel, mikor az éppen aktuális kviddicsbajnokság állását taglalják a fiúnak.  
  
Longbottom látogatása végül valódi áttörést jelentett a későbbi vendégeskedésekre nézve. Onnantól kezdve ugyanis Harry barátai olyan módon jönnek-mennek a birtokon, mintha csak a fiú hívására érkeznének, beszámolójuk pedig minden alkalommal szélesebb körűvé válik.  
  
Perselus sokáig úgy hitte, csupán az ostoba társaság miatt nem szívleli ezeket az alkalmakat, de később rájött arra, ami a valódi indokot jelentette. Ő egyszerűen szerette volna kisajátítani Harryt magának. Mikor ez tudatosult benne, még annál is kényelmetlenebbül érezte magát, mind eddig, ám a Harry iránti érzései valahogy ezen is képesek voltak változtatni.  
  
Habár Longbottom kivívta a tiszteletét, ez sokáig nem változtatott azon, hogyan is viselkedjen a griffendélessel. Végül észrevétlenül, de mégis megtörtént az áttörés, ami mára már odáig vezetett, hogy Perselus újfent a fiú segítségét kérte.  
  
Miután befejezte a levelet sokáig morfondírozott azon, mikor lenne a legalkalmasabb elküldeni azt. Ahogy az ablak felé pillantott, tekintete megakadt Harryn. A fiú már nem a kinti tájat figyelte, hanem őt; mosolyogva, és várakozóan nézett rá. Perselus beletörődően sóhajtott, majd elvetette azon ötletét, hogy Hedviget ebben az időben elküldje Longbottomhoz a levéllel. Egy nap ide vagy oda már nem számít, határozta el miközben felállt, kezét nyújtva Harry felé. A fiú elfogadta, aztán lassan – mintha övék lenne a világmindenség ideje – az ágyhoz sétáltak, és nyugovóra tértek…  


_„Egy szörnyű napon, amikor az idő üldöz  
Egy kis szabadságot éreztem”_

***


	2. Emlékek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mindennapok tovább folytatódnak a birtokon, Perselus egyre kimerültebb, egy nem várt látogató felborítja a bájitalmester békéjét, az elfeledett emlékek pedig felszínre hozzák az örömöt és fájdalmat is…

_„Néhány év múlva ez is emlékké fog válni_  
Úgyhogy megpróbálom az elfelejtett emlékeket hozzáadni ehhez a pillanathoz  
Ma nehézzé vált a séta, cipelve oly’ sok fontos dolgot”

  
Perselus éjszakája a lehető legrémesebben telt; alig aludt, és mikor mégis sikerült neki, rémálmok hada kísértette őt. Olyan emlékek, amik többségét szívesen elfelejtette volna, míg mások súlyos teherként nehezedtek a lelkére. Bár ezek fontosak voltak számára, mégis fájtak, kegyetlenül, alig szűnő kínnal, mert mindegyik emlékeztette őt a bűneire, a tévedéseire, és az elvakultságára, amelyekre semmi nem lehetett mentség.  
  
A lelkét mardosó hideg épp olyan szúrós jégkristályokból állt, mint a kint elterülő tájat elemésztő köd. Az este nem húzta el teljesen a függönyöket, így annak résén kipillantva láthatta a deres birtok egy részét; a fákat, a mezőket, amelyeket fehérbe vont a természet lágy zimankója, ami egyébiránt ékes előhírnöke volt az elkövetkezendő fagyos hónapoknak.  
  
Az ősz gyorsabban telt el, mint a nyár. Az idő rohant, Perselus pedig el sem akarta hinni, hogy már november közepét mutat a naptár. A külvilágtól elzárva akaratlanul is másfajta időszámításban éltek Harryvel. Feleslegessé vált a napok tényleges nyilvántartása, csupán annyi volt fontos, hogy aznapra várható-e látogató vagy sem. Perselusnak ezt is – sok mással egyetemben – nehéz volt először megszokni, de mára már kevesebb bosszúságot okozott neki, mint az első időkben. Egyedül a határidőkkel akadtak még gondjai, de azt is hamar megtanulta másfajta módon kezelni.  
  
Mivel végleg eleresztette az esélyét is annak, hogy vissza tudjon aludni, Perselus végigpörgette magában az előtte álló napra vonatkozó teendők listáját. Mire eljutott odáig, hogy lényegében semmi elintéznivalója nem akadt, nagyot sóhajtott.  
  
Harry eközben megmozdult álmában, és még közelebb bújt hozzá, Perselus pedig gyengéd mozdulattal végigsimított a karján, mialatt másik kezével erősen megtartotta a fiú hátát. Ujjai aztán elérték Harry haját, hogy ő élvezettel túrhasson bele a kusza, fekete tincsekbe. Mélyen belélegezte a másik illatát, és mikor Harry újfent közelebb tornázta magát hozzá, Perselus teljesen a karjaiba zárta őt. Elveszett az érintésben, abban a kellemes melegben, amit a másik teste árasztott, és ami bekúszott a ruhája, a bőre alá, és ezáltal egyaránt elöntötte a bensőjét is. A Perselusban rejlő jégtömb ekkor kissé mindig megolvadt, holott a veszteségét ilyenkor érezte a leginkább nyilvánvalónak.  
  
Tagadhatatlanul hiányzott neki Harry. Hiányzott a szertelensége, a kérdései, az örökös lendülete, amivel tett-vett. Hiányzott a nevetése, az az igazi, önfeledt kacagás, a ravasz mosolya, a kacér tekintete. Hiányzott a hangja, az, ahogyan Persnek szólította, és a nyögései, mikor a kéj küszöbén a nevét kiáltotta. Hiányoztak a néha ostoba megnyilvánulásai, a figyelmetlensége, a bosszús arckifejezései, és még a veszekedéseik is. Hiányzott minden, ami Harryt Harryvé tette.  
  
Az, akit most a karjában tartott, már nem ugyanaz a Harry volt. Ebből a fiúból sugárzott a nyugalom, nem szólt, csak hallgatott. Eltűnt belőle a tűz, a kíváncsiság, a lelkesedés. Ami megmaradt, az szinte már zavarbaejtően gyermeki volt. És Perselusnak ettől még jobban hiányzott a régi, az igazi Harry.  


***

Az álmatlan éjszakákkal mindig ugyanaz volt a baj: túlságosan is alkalmasak voltak a gondolkozásra, és az emlékek felidézésére. Perselus pedig ezt nagyon tudta gyűlölni. Emlékezni azokra az időkre, amik elmúltak, végiggondolni olyan dolgokat, amiken vagy nem lehet segíteni már, vagy felesleges rajtuk túl sokat rágódni, mert nem igényelnének ekkora figyelmet. Mégsem volt képes arra, hogy agyának fogaskerekei ne pörögjenek századszor, ezredszer is végig ugyanazokon a kérdéseken, kutatva a válaszok után.  
  
Hiába sikerült ismét munkára bírnia magát, ez mégsem volt ugyanaz, mint amit ezidáig végzett. A kémkedéssel töltött időket nem sírta vissza, abból egy életre elege lett. Sosem tartozott azok közé, akik számára perverz élvezetet nyújtott a hajbókolás, és a Sötét Nagyúr talárszegélyének csókolgatása. Ő csupán elismerésre vágyott, de rosszul választott.  
  
A tanítás hasonlóképp sosem tartozott a kedvenc teendői közé, de mindenesetre olyan elfoglaltságot nyújtott számára, ami sokkal több ingerrel járt, mint naphosszat ülni, és gondolkodni. Elviselni az ostoba kölyköket, akik többségében kétbalkezesnek és féleszűnek bizonyultak ahhoz, hogy kellőképpen megértsék a bájitalfőzés lényegét, és elsajátítsák annak nemes tudományát, semmi esetre sem volt a legmagasztosabb dolog. Perselust mindig is zavarták a csekély értelmi képességű tökfilkók, miért éppen a gyerekekkel tett volna kivételt? A fiatalkor nem mentség a tudás megtagadására. Mindezek ellenére ő maga igenis szerette tanítani az olyan kivételes tanulókat, akik mutattak némi tehetséget ebbe az irányba, és elég kitartónak is bizonyultak a tantárgyához. Persze ilyenből nem sok akadt, de mégis nagyobb kihívás volt, mint a jelenlegi életében szerepet játszó „munkája”.  
  
Talán éppen ezért is fogadta el Draco ajánlatát a nyár végén. Mikor a fiú először felkereste őt a tervével, még élből elutasította, ám ahogyan teltek a hetek, és Perselus rájött, hogy a birtokon való élet – ebben a formában – hosszútávon nem sokkal érdekesebb, mint Binns órája, akkor már komolyan elgondolkozott a lehetőségeken. Ráadásul az ifjabbik Malfoyjal történő társulás nem is bizonyult annyira rossz ötletnek.  
  
Perselus sejtette, hogy Draco a maga módján igyekszik támogatni őt – természetesen jó mardekároshoz méltóan ez mindenképpen a saját boldogulását is elősegítette –, és hosszas mérlegelés után rábólintott a lehetőségre. Lényegében Perselusnak nem sok dolga akadt, a fiú mindent elintézett helyette, rá pedig nem maradt más, mint a bájitalok elkészítése. Még a hozzávalókért sem kellett önmagának megküzdenie, Draco ugyanis valamilyen fatális sugallat hatására rávette Longbottomot, hogy legyen a segítségükre. Ami jobban meglepte Perselust, hogy a griffendéles semmi kivetnivalót nem talált ebben, sőt mi több, örömmel társult be hozzájuk.  
  
– Ha nem tudnám biztosan, hogy Longbottomra nem hat semmiféle befolyásoló bűbáj, akkor még azt hihetném, hogy nem önszántából egyezett bele a segítségnyújtásba – jegyezte meg Perselus, mikor először látogatta meg őt az ifjabbik Malfoy a végleges tervekkel.  
  
Mindketten ott ültek a nappaliban, Malfoy láthatóan kissé idegesen kémlelt körbe, ám mikor felfedezte, hogy csak kettesben vannak, enyhült a feszengése.  
  
– Nem bízol a meggyőző képességemben? – kérdezett vissza kihívóan. – Hol van Potter? – váltott hirtelen témát. Perselus látta a fiún, hogy addig, amíg ezt a kérdést nem tisztázzák, úgysem sikerül az üzletről beszélniük, így kelletlenül válaszolt.  
  
– A hálószobánkban – felelte provokatívan. Draco görcsössége végleg alábbhagyott, Perselus pedig a fejét csóválta a mardekáros gyáva viselkedése miatt. – Tudod, hogy nem jelent fenyegetést senkire sem – tette hozzá fagyosan. Draco csak megvonta a vállát, majd a beszélgetés visszakanyarodott az eredeti kerékvágásba.  
  
– Elvégre Malfoy vagyok, senki nem tud ellenállni a bájomnak – húzta ki magát büszkén. – Longbottom pedig örömmel vállalkozott arra, hogy társuljon hozzánk, nem volt szükség semmiféle varázslatra. – Itt elhúzta a száját, jelezve, hogy szívesen alkalmazott volna valami rontást azon a szerencsétlenen.  
  
Perselus azonban sejtette, hogy a griffendélest mi vezérelte. Longbottom egyike volt azoknak, akik mindig más utat kerestek arra, hogy segítsenek Harrynek. Ha ez azzal járt, hogy Perselusszal kellett társulni, vagy csupán el kellett viselni a mogorva bájitalmester jelenlétét, még azt is vállalták. Granger természetesen könyvekből okosodott, egyaránt átrágta magát a mágikus köteteken, valamint a mugli szakirodalmon is, míg Weasley ölbe tett kézzel várta, hogy a lány megoldást találjon helyette is a problémákra. Longbottom ezzel szemben nem tétlenkedett, a maga módján intézett mindent. Miután a gyógynövényekre szakosodott, olyan hozzávalókat is képes volt beszerezni, ami még Perselusnak is megterhelő feladat lett volna, így még ha nehezére is esett elismernie – Malfoynak szintúgy –, Longbottomra igenis szükségük volt az üzlet fellendítése érdekében. Ezáltal mindhárman jól jártak.  
  
Neki volt mit tennie, hiszen immáron nem csak magának készített bájitalokat, hanem megrendelésre, ami mégiscsak elfoglaltságot jelentett számára. Újra kedve támadt a kísérleteihez, a főzetek tökéletesítéseihez, miközben hasznosat cselekedett. Draco számára a kétkezi munka nem olyan volt, amire felkészítették volna a szülei; a családban ez nem lehetett kérdés, hogy egy ilyen előkelő sarj, mint amilyen ő is volt, sosem szorul majd fizikai munkára. A Malfoy vagyon jelentős hányadának megcsappanása azonban nem hagyott más kiutat számára. Mivel a fiú nem sok mindenre volt alkalmas – bár a bájitalokhoz értett, de sosem tartotta elfogadhatónak, hogy bemocskolja a kezét –, így kénytelen volt az egyetlen ütőkártyáját kihasználni. Draco megnyerő külseje, a bájolgásra való hajlama, és az apjától örökölt üzleti érzéke tagadhatatlanul nagy előnyökhöz juttatta még így is. Perselusnak semmi ilyen irányú kötelessége nem volt, hiszen Draco mindent elintézett helyette, csakhogy tényleges fizikai munkára ne kényszerüljön. Longbottom pedig – bár őket ez nem izgatta – kiélhette a gyógynövények iránti szenvedélyét.  
  
Ennek ellenére Perselus mégsem volt teljes mértékig elégedett. Mielőtt azonban tovább rágódhatott volna az élet igazságtalanságain, Hedvig csőre ütemesen koppant az ablaküvegen. Perselus beletörődően sóhajtott, majd miután a bagoly türelmetlen kopogása tovább folytatódott, kihúzódott Harry öleléséből, és az ablakhoz sietett. A hideg szél azonnal betolakodott a szobába, ahogy Perselus beengedte Hedviget. A madár szemrehányóan pislogott rá, mintha már órák óta kint didergett volna, majd elfoglalta helyét az ülőrúdon.  
  
Perselus ezek után már nem látta értelmét annak, hogy visszafeküdjön, így sietősen magára kapkodta a ruháit, és már indult volna a laborjába, mikor szeme megakadt egy bontatlan borítékon. A levél ott hevert az asztalka közepén, Harry nevére címezve, Perselus azonban nem akart tudomást venni a feladóról.  


***

Perselus a kandalló előtt üldögélt, kedvenc karosszékében, kezében pedig a manók által készített legnemesebb mézbort forgatta, amit még Dumbledore adományozott neki, valamikor évekkel ezelőtt. Fáradtnak érezte magát, hiszen két napja megállás nélkül kategorizált, bájitalt főzött, rendeléseket teljesített, mindezek közben pedig szinte nem is aludt. Harry a legtöbb idejét mellette töltötte. A fiú lefoglalta magát – a Longbottomtól kapott könyvet nézegette már századjára is –, ő pedig legalább afelől nyugodt lehetett, hogy szem előtt van. Nem szerette, ha Harry túl hosszan időzött valahol, ahol ő nem láthatta. Bár a biztonsági bűbájok folyamatosan jeleztek neki majd’ minden eseményről, ami Harry körül zajlott, vagy amit ő csinált, így mégis megnyugtatóbb volt Perselus számára.  
  
A levelet, amit egy héttel ezelőtt kapott, azóta a tűzbe dobta, ám a benne szereplő tartalmat nem tudta semmisé tenni. Minden egyes sor beleégett az elméjébe, és legszívesebben a másvilágra átkozta volna a semmirekellő politikusokat. És ezen mit sem segített már az sem, hogy Kingsley ebben az ügyben is közbenjárt. A lényeg nem változott: Harrynek nem akarták megadni a Merlin-rend arany fokozatát, mit több, az a kérdés is felmerült, hogy milyen mértékben az ő hibája a Sötét Nagyúr újbóli hatalomra jutása. Emiatt pedig már életfogytiglani Azkaban járt volna annak a fiúnak, aki egyszer s mindenkorra ténylegesen megszabadította a világot attól a csúszómászótól. Perselus szemében pedig az emberek ismét bebizonyították, hogy mennyire hálátlanok, és érdemtelenek a jóra.  
  
Perselus aztán a kandallóban ropogó tűz hirtelen felizzása okán kapta oldalra a fejét. A pálcája azonnal lendült, és immáron a nem várt látogató felé mutatott, mígnem a smaragdszín lángok között fel nem ismerte Lupin felsőtestét.  
  
– Átmehetek, Perselus? – tette fel a kérdést kissé elbizonytalanodva a férfi.  
  
– Nem alkalmas, Lupin – felelte közönyösen Perselus. A pálcáját lejjebb engedte, de még mindig nem tette el, mialatt a másik gyanakodva végigmérte őt, ám Perselus bosszúságára, nem sikerült elijesztenie az alkalmatlankodót.  
  
– Fontos dologról szeretnék beszélni veled. Nem hinném, hogy a mézbor kortyolgatásában túlságosan megzavarnálak – mosolyodott el szelíden. Perselus visszavicsorgott, és egy pillanatig eljátszott a gondolattal, hogy minden figyelmeztetés nélkül, egyszerűen lezárja a kandallót, ám mikor pálcája megmozdult, mégsem tette meg.  
  
Lupin erre sietősen visszahúzódott, majd kisvártatva immáron teljes valójában lépett ki a zöld lángok közül. A férfi először tetőtől talpig végigmérte őt, majd azt követően fejcsóválva lerogyott a kanapéra. Perselus figyelmét nem kerülte el, hogy Lupin várakozásteljesen körbekémlel, nyilvánvalóan keresve valamit, vagy éppen valakit.  
  
– A szobájában van – felelte meg a ki nem mondott kérdést, mire Lupin biccentett. Szelíd mosolya most roppant mód idegesítette Perselust, és ahogyan Lupin a kezében szorongatott pohárra pillantott, mogorván odavakkantotta neki. – Szolgáld ki magad.  
  
A férfi így is tett. Perselus csak a szeme sarkából figyelte, hogyan hív magához még egy poharat a konyhából, majd löttyint egy keveset a mézborból magának. Lupin egészen addig nem szólalt meg, míg meg nem kóstolta, és bólogatva meg nem dicsérte annak fenséges zamatát.  
  
– Felháborító, amit Caramel művel – vágott a közepébe aztán mindenféle bevezetés nélkül. – Szánalmas milyen módon igyekszik visszaszerezni magának a miniszterelnöki széket. Dumbledore és a Wizengamot nem fogja hagyni, hogy Kingsley-t leváltsák. Ő pedig nem engedi, hogy Harrynek bántódása essék. – Perselus nem válaszolt, továbbra is csak a mézbort kortyolgatta, miközben még csak fel sem nézett a férfira. – Harry megkapja a Merlin-rendet, efelől ne legyenek félelmeid – biztosította őt Lupin, mintha Perselusnak vagy épp Harrynek ez lenne a legfontosabb.  
  
– A legkevésbé sem érdekel a Merlin-rend, valamint kétlem, hogy Harry gondolatai is ekörül forognának, mikor órákon keresztül az eget bámulja – vetette oda szarkasztikusan.  
  
– Igen, ne haragudj, Perselus – szabadkozott Lupin bánatosan, bár Perselusnak nagyon úgy tűnt, hogy nem teljesen hiszi el az ő érdektelenségét. – Fáradtnak látszol – jelentette ki aztán némi hallgatás után. Perselus újfent figyelmen kívül hagyta a megjegyzést.  
  
– Mit akarsz, Lupin? Feltételezem, a _fontos_ jelző nem az én erőnléti állapotomra vonatkozó kérdéseket érinti. Merem remélni, nem ezért alkalmatlankodsz – tette hozzá, látva, hogy Lupinnak más véleménye van a fontos dolgokról.  
  
– Valóban nem – ismerte be a férfi. – Gondolkoztál már azon, hogy mihez kezdesz a jövőben? – Lupin kérdése másodízben tette gyanakvóvá Perselust. – Úgy értem, ez a Draco Malfoyjal és Neville-lel való vállalkozásotok egyre sikeresebb, és egyre több munkát kíván…  
  
– Mire akarsz kilyukadni? – szólt közbe veszélyes hangon. Lupin nagyot sóhajtott, majd miután egy kortyra megitta a mézbor maradékát, megválaszolta a kérdést.  
  
– Mi sokat gondolkoztunk azon, hogyan is lehetnénk a segítségedre, Perselus. Lássuk be, nincs könnyű helyzeted, hiszen Harry miatt nem mozoghatsz szabadon. A fiú állandó felügyeletet kíván. – Lupin felemelt kézzel jelezte, hogy ne vágjon újra közbe. – Pontosan tisztában vagyok vele, hogy Harry nem beteg, ugyanakkor mégsem lehet magára hagyni, mint bármilyen más egészséges felnőttet. Ezt kár is lenne tagadnunk, Perselus.  
  
– Van valami új is, amit közölni szándékozol ezzel, vagy csak Grangert helyettesíted? – húzta el a száját gúnyosan.  
  
– Ha beismered, ha nem, sok ez neked, Perselus. Itt van Harry, és most már a bájitalszaküzlet is. A megrendeléseitek egyre szélesebb körűek, és egyre több idődet igénylik. Ha a bolt teljesen beindul, kikészíted magad ennyi munka mellett.  
  
– Milyen szívélyes, hogy ennyire aggódsz az egészségemért, mindazonáltal nézd el nekem, Lupin, hogy nem repesek az örömtől, hogy az értékes szabadidőmben a te ostoba, minden lében kanál fecsegésedet kell hallgatnom.  
  
A férfi újfent megcsóválta a fejét, és mielőtt folytatta volna, újabb nagy levegőt vett. Perselusnak olyan érzése támadt, mintha a másik attól tartana, hogy azonnal kidobja őt innen, amint kinyögi a lényeget. Éppen ezért Perselus pontosan úgy gondolta, hogy Lupin félelme nem alaptalan, és Merlinre, valóban megátkozza, ha tovább játszadozik, és húzza az időt.  
  
– Dorával megbeszéltük a dolgot – fogott bele némiképp habozva –, és arra gondoltunk, hogy szívesen magunkhoz vennénk Harryt.  
  
Perselus mindenre számított csak erre nem. A levegő bennrekedt a tüdejében, és egy pillanatig úgy érezte megfullad. A mellkasa picire zsugorodott, összeszorult, és mindeközben mintha száz éles kést döftek volna a szívébe, míg a kellő hatás érdekében még jól meg is forgatták. Perselus legszívesebben felordított volna, de a hangja cserbenhagyta.  
  
– Szó sem lehet róla – sziszegte a foga között.  
  
– Perselus, teljesen ki vagy merülve. Minden idődet és erődet lefoglalja Harry ápolása…  
  
– Harrynek nincs szüksége ápolásra – vágott közbe Perselus egyre ingerültebben. – Épp az előbb közölted, hogy tisztában vagy vele, Harry nem beteg. Ennyire féleszű te sem lehetsz, Lupin.  
  
– És azt is hozzátettem, hogy mindezek ellenére gondoskodásra szorul. Nem elvenni szeretnénk tőled Harryt, csupán megkönnyíteni a dolgodat. Bármikor meglátogathatod, viszont élheted tovább az életedet. Fiatal vagy, és amiken keresztül mentél, azok után te is megérdemelsz még egy esélyt.  
  
– És mégis, hogyan képzeltétek el, te és a drágalátos asszonykád? Harryt magatokhoz veszitek, és egy újszülött csecsemő mellett majd őt is ugyanúgy látjátok el? Elvette az eszedet a házasság, a leendő apaság gondolata, vagy mégis miféle moslékot főzött neked az auror, hogy ilyen képzelgéseid legyenek? – Perselust cseppet sem érdekelte, hogy milyen durva jelzőkkel illeti Lupint, a fájdalma egyre jobban elhatalmasodott rajta. – Na és mégis hol helyeznéd el Harryt? Kiutalsz neki tán egy gardróbot? – vetette oda epésen.  
  
– Ne légy nevetséges, Perselus! – háborodott fel Lupin, de mielőtt még folytathatta volna, Perselus közbevágott.  
  
– Takarodj innen! – vicsorogta.  
  
– Perselus, csak gondold meg…  
  
– Azt mondtam, tűnés, vérfarkas! – csattant fel. Lupin egy pillanatig még nem mozdult, megütközve bámult rá, majd a csodálkozása szánalommá változott, ami csak még jobban feldühítette Perselust. – Mire vársz még?! – állt fel nyomatékosításképp, pálcája pedig ismét vészesen meglendült a kezében.  
  
Lupin mélyet sóhajtott, de végül beláthatta, hogy jobb, ha nem ellenkezik tovább, így ő is felállt. Perselus azon nyomban a kezébe lökte a Hop-poros dobozt, úgy, hogy tartalmának egy része a másik férfi ruháján kötött ki, de nem foglalkozott vele, minél előbb házon kívül akarta tudni a vérfarkast, mielőtt még meg találná átkozni.  
  
– Nem kell egyedül szembenézned ezzel, Perselus. Mi itt vagyunk… neked is, Harrynek is – azzal Lupin egy maréknyi port dobott a kandallórácsra, még egyszer visszanézett, majd eltűnt a smaragdszín lángok között.  
  
Amint a tűz visszaváltozott eredeti színére, Perselus a falhoz vágta a még mindig a kezében szorongatott poharát.  
  
– Idióta – sziszegte a tűznek.  
  
Perselus elméjében a levél mellé immáron Lupin ostoba szavai is társultak. Nem akart tudomást venni arról, hogy Lupinnak némiképp igaza volt az egészségi állapotát tekintve, de azt túlzásnak tartotta, hogy emiatt egyszerűen el akarják venni tőle Harryt. A fiú nem gyerek, nem lehet csak úgy ide-oda taszigálni, mert a szülők nem törődnek vele. Harry felnőtt volt, nagykorú, és mindenekfelett Perselus házastársa, és mintha erről az ostoba vérfarkas megfeledkezett volna.  
  
A _Kötelék_ már nem létezett, legalábbis abban a formájában nem, ahogyan eddig… De ez már rég nem egy ősi varázslatról szólt, a lényeg mindenképpen ugyanaz maradt: Harry hozzá tartozott. És neki, legyen akármilyen fáradt, történjék bármi, a fiú mindig elsőbbséget fog élvezni az életében.  
  
Ha már nem fogja bírni a munkát, Draco könnyedén talál magának másik bájitalmestert, aki elkészíti számára a főzeteket, míg Perselus visszavonulhat csendestársnak. Igen, ez volt a terve, de még nem most. Egyelőre, még ha fáradt is, bírta az iramot, Harry pedig semmiben nem akadályozta őt, ugyanakkor a fiú nem is szenvedett hiányt.  
  
Harry mintha csak megérezte volna, hogy róla gondolkozik, mert megjelent az ajtóban. Nem mosolygott, arca gondterheltnek látszott, és fejét megdöntve figyelte őt. Régebben Perselust nem érdekelte, hogyan fest Harry előtt. Ha mérges volt, ha ingerült, nem akarta mindenáron elrejteni előle, hiszen a fiú sem tette ezt. Most azonban mintha a lelke nem engedte volna, hogy bármi olyat kimutasson előtte, ami rosszul érinthetné a másikat. Nyugalmat erőltetett magára, és hagyta, hogy arca ellágyuljon a Harry látványától előtörő érzései miatt. A fiú ennek hála szelíden elmosolyodott, majd ismét magára hagyta, Perselus pedig elátkozta a pillanatot, mikor mindent elszúrt.  


***

 _A kis játszótér a kedvenc helyükké vált. Volt itt hinta, libikóka, és számtalan más érdekes játék, ami még számára is nagyszerűnek tűnt, és ami kissé emlékeztette őt arra a színes világra, ahová az édesanyja egyszer-kétszer elvitte őt. A zöld pázsit, a park fái pedig minduntalan a nagyszülei birtokát idézték elé, ez pedig elegendőnek bizonyult arra, hogy esélyt adjon ennek a helynek is._  
  
Perselus azelőtt egyedül sosem szeretett idejárni, mert más gyerekek folyton csúfolták őt. Nevettek rajta a hatalmas ruhái miatt, gúnyneveket aggattak rá a kinézete miatt, ő pedig hiába szeretett volna barátkozni, senki sem volt erre hajlandó. De mióta itt volt neki Lily, minden más volt. Megváltozott az ő hozzáállása is, és immáron még csodálatosabbnak tűnt a kis játszótér a szemében.  
  
A kislány arca pedig csak úgy ragyogott, arca kipirult, vörös haját gyengéden lengette a nyári szellő, miközben mindketten ünnepélyesen álltak egymással szemben. Perselus kissé zavarban is volt, de Lily nagyon komolynak tűnt, így inkább nem szólt semmit. Aztán Lily felemelte a kezét, kisujját kinyújtotta és Perselus elé tartotta, arra biztatva őt, hogy utánozza le a mozdulatot. Perselus így is tett, mire Lily egybefűzte a kezüket, majd tiszteletteljes hangon megszólalt.  
  
– Barátok, örökké – mondta ki hangosan, miközben komoly arckifejezését felváltotta sugárzó mosolya.  
  
– Barátok, örökké – ismételte Perselus. Érezte, hogy arca még inkább felforrósodik, majd két kis piros foltocska jelent meg rajta. Mikor Lily elengedte a kezét, megpróbálta a zavarát leplezni.  
  
– Most már örökké barátok leszünk – vigyorgott a kislány. Lelkesedése már-már átragadt Perselusra is, és szinte álomnak hitte, hogy ez valóban megtörtént. Vele történt.  
  
– Igen, és ha nagy leszek, feleségül veszlek – csúszott ki Perselus száján véletlenül, ám Lily továbbra is csak kacagott, ami megijesztette őt. – Most miért nevetsz ki? – bosszankodott újfent elpirulva.  
  
– Az még olyan sokára lesz, Pers, lehet, hogy akkor már nem is fogsz szeretni – magyarázta a kislány, mire Perselus összehúzta a szemöldökét. – Persze, attól még barátok leszünk – sietett gyorsan tisztázni Lily, hogy ne bántsa meg a másikat, aztán hirtelen témát váltott. – Gyere, fussunk versenyt a hintáig! – kiáltotta és már ott is hagyta Perselust.  
  
– Mindig szeretni foglak… örökké – suttogta maga elé, majd Lily újabb kiáltására a kislány után eredt.  
  
Lily volt a legelső barátja. Az egyetlen talán, aki úgy szerette őt, ahogyan volt, aki valóban barátnak tekintette, segítette őt, és mindig kiállt mellette. Perselus pedig le akarta őt nyűgözni, azt szerette volna, ha nem a kislánynak kell folyton érte kardoskodnia, hanem, mint a mesékben, ő lehetett volna az, aki védelmezi a gyengébbet. Próbálkozásai azonban sorra kudarcot vallottak.  
  
Perselus ennyi év távlatából nem volt már biztos abban, hogy mikor szúrta el véglegesen is a dolgokat.  
  
_– Sajnálom, hogy nem tudtál velünk jönni, Pers – biztosította együttérzéséről Lily őt._  
  
– Én is sajnálom – motyogta Perselus csöndesen. Ismerte már annyira, hogy tudta, a kislány sosem hazudna neki, így fel sem merült benne, hogy Lily csak mondja, de valójában mégsem sajnálja. Habár Petunia mindet megtett azért, hogy a bizalma megrendüljön a húgában.  
  
A nyár utolsó napjai meglepően forrónak bizonyultak, így mindketten ott ültek a kedvenc fájuk alatt. Perselus reggel óta várakozott Lilyre, és mérhetetlenül dühös volt az anyjára, amiért nem engedte el őt az Evans családdal Londonba. Petunia természetesen kárörvendve nevetgélt rajta, és Perselusnak eszébe jutott, hogy jól megleckéztesse az undoksága miatt, de Lilyre való tekintettel visszafogta magát.  
  
– El sem tudod képzelni, anyáék mennyire izgatottak voltak, mikor beléptünk a Foltozott Üstbe. Apa mindenhol szétnézett, anya alig bírta kirángatni őt a sok különös szerzet közül. McGalagony igazgatóhelyettes nagyon kedves volt… de nagyon szigorúnak tűnt – magyarázta lelkesen. – Láttam, hogy megmosolyogta apát – nevetett fel. – Nem is csodálom, hiszen anyának rá kellett szólnia, hogy nehogy ki merje próbálni azt a seprűt a kirakatban, mert még a végén a nyakát szegi. De láttam az Abszol utat – bólogatott. – Tényleg olyan, mint amilyennek leírtad – ámuldozott. – Minden girbe-gurba, és a Gringotts hatalmas volt, és tényleg koboldok szaladgáltak ott – magyarázta lelkesen, a banknál kitárva a karjait, a koboldoknál pedig saját magához mérve mutatta a méretüket. Perselus pedig csak hallgatta a kislány csacsogását, miközben elmerült kipirult arcának szépségben. – És képzeld, Olivandernél találkoztam egy kisfiúval. Ő is most lesz elsős. Az anyukája kísérte el. Beszélgettünk egy kicsit, de úgy láttam, nem szeret barátkozni – húzta el szomorúan a száját Lily, de Perselus nagyon örült annak, hogy a kisfiú ilyen. – Volt egy nagy forradás a nyakán, nem volt csúnya, de rejtegette. Láttam – mesélte tovább. – Megkérdeztem, hogy ő is mugli származású-e, mert én az vagyok. De azt mondta, hogy ő félvér. Pont, mint te.  
  
Perselus szíve szerint jól megmondta volna Lilynek, hogy ne mondjon ilyeneket, de mégis hallgatott. Bántotta a „pont mint te” megjegyzés, és igazán szerette volna, ha a kisfiú többé nem kerül szóba.  
  
– Na és? – dünnyögte mogorván, de Lily félreértelmezte a szavait, és nem vette észre, hogy Perselus nem akar többet hallani a sebhelyes kisfiúról.  
  
– Azt mondta, hogy neki az apukája varázsló, az anyukája mugli származású, de boszorkány. Viszont, ő még sosem járt azelőtt sehol sem. Nem nagyon mozdul ki otthonról, mert sokszor beteg.  
  
– Akkor nem tudna a Roxfortba se jönni – vetette ellen Perselus tudálékosan.  
  
– Igen, igazad van – merengett el Lily –, de mondott valamit arról, hogy Dumbledore kezeskedik érte. Bár ezt nem értettem…  
  
– Ne beszéljünk arról a fiúról, unom – morgott Perselus, mielőtt Lily ismét tovább mesélhetett volna.  
  
– Pedig igazán kedvesnek tűnt, szerintem jól kijönnétek. Biztos jó barátok lennétek, én úgy láttam, sokban hasonlítotok.  
  
Perselusnak itt telt be a pohár. Dühösen felpattant a helyéről, és mint egy kis fúria úgy torkolta le Lilyt.  
  
– Nem érdekel az a fiú, és nem akarok vele barátkozni! Nem is hasonlítunk!  
  
Lilyt persze sosem kellett félteni, a kislány most is csípőre vágta a kezét, és úgy felelt vissza Perselusnak.  
  
– Nem is ismered, így nem tudod megállapítani – érvelt Lily. – De ha nem akarsz beszélni róla, hát akkor nem fogunk. A Roxfortban úgysem kerülheted majd el őt. – Perselus nyelvén már ott volt a csípős válasz, de Lily most is gyorsabb volt nála. – Na, gyere, a mami már biztos kész van a pudingokkal. Ha nem sietünk, a papi mindet megeszi előlünk – azzal kézen fogta Perselust, és már húzta is a nagyszülei háza felé.  
  
Perselus nem akart Lupinra gondolni. Mint azon a nyári napon, most is csak felidegesítette őt. Ha azt hiszik, hogy átengedi bárkinek is Harryt, akkor nagyon tévednek. Egy valakit már elvesztett, Harryt nem fogja magára hagyni. És miközben ő tovább ücsörgött a karosszékben, az emlékek szinte mugli filmként peregtek le a szeme előtt, olyan érzéseket előhozva belőle, amelyektől rettegett.  
  
_– Várj meg, Lily, kérlek! – kiáltott a lány után, de az nem állt meg, még csak nem is lassított._  
  
– Hagyj békén!  
  
Perselus úgy loholt Lily után, hogy kis híján felbukott a lépcsőn, könyvei kipotyogtak a kezéből, ő pedig nem figyelte azt, hogy összegyűri azoknak a lapjait.  
  
– Csak hallgass meg, kérlek, Lily – esdekelt tovább. Lily végre megtorpant, de olyan hirtelen fordult meg, hogy Perselus majdnem belérohant. A lány arca várakozásteljes volt, ugyanakkor a csalódottság miatt érzett bosszúsága sem tűnt el. Lábával topogott, ami igazán zavarta Perselust, hiszen ez olyasfajta jelzésértékkel bírt, hogy nem sok időt hagyott számára a magyarázkodásra.  
  
– Gyorsan, mert nem érek rá – vágta csípőre a kezét Lily.  
  
– Én tényleg nem akartam. Bántottak, láttad, én csupán megvédtem magam. Te mondtad mindig, hogy ne hagyjam, hogy szórakozzanak velem, de ha…  
  
Lily nem hagyta, hogy végigmondja, hanem durván a szavába vágott.  
  
– Húzd fel a talárod ujját! – szólt rá szigorú hangon. Perselust hirtelen megrémítette ez a mondat. – Gyerünk, Perselus, húzd fel, ez egy egyszerű kérés – tartott ki Lily. Szemében azonban könnyek gyűltek, és Perselus abban a pillanatban tudta, hogy elveszett. A lány az ajkába harapott, majd elcsukló hangon folytatta. – Tehát Potteréknek igazuk volt… tényleg felvetted a jegyet…  
  
Nem mondott többet, csak nézett rá a gyönyörű zöld szemeivel, miközben a könnyek végül utat találtak arra, hogy végigfolyjanak szépséges arcán. Perselus kiáltani akart, tagadni, de… de nem tudott. Hiszen ez volt az igazság. És miközben ő megkövülten, szívében fájdalommal ott állt a folyosón, Lily keservesen felzokogott, és elrohant. Perselus torkát égették az elfojtott könnyek, alig kapott levegőt, és mindennél jobban szerette volna megátkozni Pottert és a három cimboráját, mégsem volt már képes semmissé tenni élete egyik legnagyobb baklövését. A Lilyvel való barátságuknak ezúttal pedig valóban vége volt…  
  
Az emlékek pedig talán még sosem fájtak ennyire.

***

Alig pár percébe telt, mire megtalálta Harryt. A fiú ott ült a hálószobájukban, és valamiféle könyvet lapozgatott. Mikor meglátta Perselust berontani az ajtón, a félelem helyett mintha inkább megnyugodott volna. Különös volt így tekinteni rá, hiszen míg az elmúlt években a fiú arca nyitott könyv volt számára, most szinte semmit sem tudott leolvasni róla. Nehéz volt ezzel is együtt élni, de Perselus megpróbálta.  
  
Amint bezárta maga mögött az ajtót, lassított, és odasétált Harryhez. A fiú várt, ő pedig tudta, hogy mindennél jobban szereti, ha a kezét nyújtja felé, mielőtt ő maga felállna. Mintha biztonságot nyújtana számára, vagy valami olyasmit, amit Perselus nem tudott megérteni.  
  
Annyi minden volt még, amit sosem tudtak megbeszélni. Nem mintha annyira vágyott volna erre, Perselus mindig is kényszeresen védte a titkait, a gondolatai és véleményei pedig rendszerint gúnyos formát öltve hagyták el száját. Ezek miatt csak nagyon kevesen tartoztak azok közé, akik egyáltalán hajlandóak voltak őt meghallgatni. Ám itt volt Harry, aki kíváncsi volt, és mindenről tudni akart, Perselus mégsem árult el neki többet annál, mint amennyi szerinte már így is túl soknak bizonyult. Most azonban hiányolta már, hogy megossza a másikkal az észrevételeit, a gondolatait. Harry bár meghallgatta, nem válaszolt, és több esetben tűnt úgy, hogy nem is érdekli.  
  
Harry számára a lényeg az volt, hogy ő, Perselus mellette legyen, és most ismét itt volt, a fiú pedig készségesen felállt, és követte őt az ágyig. Nem nézett máshová, csak őt figyelte, minden mozdulatából sugárzott a ragaszkodás. Perselus mágiája folyamatosan bizsergett, érezte Harryét, csak épp már nem azon a módon, ahogyan akár hónapokkal ezelőtt.  
  
Az ágy hideg volt, és Harry azonnal közelebb araszolt, amint Perselus mellé feküdt. Hedvig már messze járt, és az ülőrúd üresen árválkodott a szekrény mellett. Mintha csak a madár is megérezte volna azt, mi történt a gazdájával; Perselusnak volt alkalma megfigyelni, hogy miként is viselkedik. A bagoly az első pillanattól fogva Harry mellett volt. Sosem mozdult el mellőle, ha egyedül hagyta, csakis akkor indult vadászni, vagy levelet kézbesíteni, ha megbizonyosodott arról, hogy ő már ott van Harry mellett. Perselusnak nem kis bosszúságot okozott ez, de a madár nem egyszer bebizonyította már, hogy sokkal intelligensebb volt a legtöbb fajtársánál. Éppen ezért az sem volt kérdéses, hogy a házat ellepjék a bagolyülőkék, melyek mindegyike különböző díszítéssel rendelkezett.  
  
A legkedvesebb számára azonban minden bizonnyal az volt, amit Amber baglyától örökölt meg. Így hiába is állított be Perselus másikat a saját hálószobájukba, Hedvig kitartó volt, és mindent megtett annak érdekében, hogy cserére buzdítsa fel őt. Ő pedig beletörődve – minden elvével ellentétben – telepítette át azt Harry saját lakrészéből a közös hálószobába, ez pedig nem csak Hedvig elégedettségét szolgálta, hanem Harry örömét is.  
  
A fiú fészkelődése hamar abbamaradt, és gyorsan megtalálta a számára legkényelmesebb pozíciót. Lábát és karját átvetette Perseluson, félig elterült rajta, míg arcát beletemette az ő fekete hajába. Harry teste pedig melegséget adott, a hűvös ágyneműt már nem találta annyira kellemetlennek most, hogy így feküdtek összebújva.  


***

Perselus zihálva ült fel. Émelygett és alig kapott levegőt. A rémálom képei még mindig ott kísértettek a fejében, és most mindennél jobban szeretett volna felüvölteni. Kiadni a fájdalmat, hagyni, hogy könnyek lepjék el az arcát, bármit megtett volna, csakhogy elmossa, kimossa magából ezt a szörnyű érzést. Rémálmában újra és újra átélte a Sötét Nagyúr pusztulását, vele pedig azt a pillanatot is, mikor Harry utoljára önmaga volt még.  
  
Perselus azt hitte, belehal a fájdalomba. Nem akarta elengedni Harryt, nem volt rá képes, nem volt meg hozzá az ereje, és végül nem is tette meg. Nem számított az a sok harc, sem az, hogy mennyien haltak meg miatta, de Perselus önző volt, az akart lenni, és magához akarta láncolni Harryt, hogy soha többé senki se vehesse el tőle még egyszer azt, akit annyira szeret. Egyszer már megtörtént, és akkor csak az tartotta vissza attól, hogy véget vessen az életének, hogy Dumbledore új értelmet adott neki azzal, hogy Lily gyermekének életét tulajdonképpen az ő gondjaira bízta. Még ha fájt is a fiú látványa, ez képessé tette őt arra, hogy tovább harcoljon.  
  
Valahányszor meglátta Harry dühös, gyűlölködő tekintetét, a szívében mintha kést forgattak volna meg. Mert ilyenkor minden egyes alkalommal olyan érzése támadt, mintha Lily nézne rá ezekkel az utálattal teli szemekkel. Gyűlölni akarta Harryt, de valójában sosem sikerült neki, mert hiába gonoszkodott, hiába lökte el az emlékét a nőnek, akit szeretett, Harry ott volt, és minden egyes nap, minden egyes pillanatában emlékeztette őt arra, hogy mit tett. Elárulta a legjobb barátját, elárulta a szerelmét, és elárulta önmagát is. Harryvel nem akarta elkövetni ezt a hibát. A hűségesküje olyan szintre emelkedett, hogy még a Kötelék bonyolult varázslatát is vállalta a fiúért. És amikor annak mágiája elfogadta az övét, Perselus képtelen volt tovább gyűlölködni.  
  
Olyan ajándékot kapott ezzel, amit először féltve óvott a maga módján. Nem szerelemmel, még csak nem is szeretettel, de már az első pillanatban tudta, hogy innentől egy életre összeköti őket a bűbáj, és valami más, sokkal mélyebb dolog is. Keservesen magányos éjszakái alatt, amikor a fiút visszaküldte a Grimmauld térre, minduntalan csak ő járt az eszében. Innentől nem tudta már többé egyszerűen kitörölni őt a fejéből, nem tudta levegőnek nézni, nem, mert Harry mágiája ott csörgedezett most már benne is. Látta a fiú rémálmait, tanúja volt mindennek, amit átélt a másik, és Perselus ekkor jött csak rá igazán, hogy mit tett az évek folyamán.  
  
Annyira távol akarta tartani magától Lily fiát, hogy ott bántotta ahol csak lehetett. Kicsinyes bosszú volt ez, inkább James Potter felé, semmint Harry miatt. Miközben minden egyes alkalommal, amikor Harryre nézett, Lily arca jutott eszébe, és ilyenkor undorodott még saját magától is. Bántotta Lilyt, bántotta Harryt, és bántott mindenki mást. Harry barátait, mert Lupinra, és Blackre emlékeztették őt. Grangert, aki tudálékos volt, és olyan okos, mint a vérfarkas, és akinek igazságérzete felért Lilyéhez, mégis alárendelte magát Harrynek. Weasleyt, mert olyan bugyuta volt, mint Black, de hűséges is, akárcsak az a korcs eb, aki mit sem törődött a rabsággal, kitartott mindvégig, hogy megbosszulhassa legjobb barátai halálát.  
  
És bántotta Longbottomot is, mert valahányszor ránézett, eszébe jutott a jóslat. Az az átkozott jövendölés két emberre lehetett igaz, és ha akkor, azon az örökké átkozott napon a Sötét Nagyúr inkább az aranyvérűt választja, akkor Lily még ma is élne, és nem az ő fiának kellene most szinte ártatlan öntudatlanságban senyvednie. És akkor Perselust sem terhelnék ezek a bűnök, amik miatt most ismét úgy érezte, hogy belepusztul a fájdalomba.  
  
Perselus az ajkába harapott, hogy ne ordítson fel. Hosszú évek keserves küzdelme alatt elengedte Lilyt. Az egyetlen nőt, akit szeretett, és akinek helyét sokáig senki és semmi nem volt képes betölteni. Nem is akarta, hogy így legyen. És mikor jött Harry, nem akart neki teret engedni, úgy érezte, megcsalja Lily emlékét, pedig a fiú más volt. Mert Harry nem tudta pótolni Lilyt, és éppen ezért, mert ő más volt, mégiscsak képes volt arra, hogy befészkelje magát Perselus szívébe. Harry olyat nyújtott számára, amit Lily nem tudott, nem akart, de Harry megtette, és Perselus valamikor rájött, hogy menthetetlenül elveszett.  
  
Onnantól kezdve Lily emléke egy gyönyörű álommá lett, melyet mindörökre a szívében fog hordozni. Az érzelmei megváltoztak, talán előbb is, mint Perselus azt gondolta, de elfogadni sokáig nem akarta. A sors megajándékozta őt Harryvel, aki újfajta érzéseket mutatott neki, és innentől kezdve már nem volt szüksége a Lily iránt táplált illúziókra, mert volt, aki befoltozta szívét, és új ösvényre vezette.  
  
Perselus pedig megfogadta, hogy ezt az ajándékot semmiféleképpen sem engedi elveszni. Küzdeni fog érte. Harcolni fog Harryért.  
  
Csupán egy pillanatig habozott, majd miután meggyőződött arról, hogy Harry békésen szuszog mellette, gyorsan kikecmergett az ágyból. Az ablakpárkányon ott gubbasztott Hedvig, ő pedig nem késlekedett beengedni a madarat. A bagoly borostyánszín szemeiben különleges fényt pillantott meg, olyasmit, amit úgy gondolta, nem láthatna egy állat tekintetében. Ismerős volt, és felettébb különös érzéssel töltötte el.  
  
Perselus az ajtóból még visszapillantott a furcsa kettősre; az alvó Harryre, és a bagolyra, mely intettől kezdve átvette a fiú álmának őrzését. Ő pedig egyetlen gondolatot kergetve a fejében, gyorsan lesietett az emeletről. Elméjét elözönlötték az alapanyagok, és a receptek sokasága, és mire a laborjába ért, már csak az lebegett a szeme előtt, hogy sikeres legyen a kísérlete.  
  
A Runespoor mérgét tartalmazó üvegcsét a lehető legfinomabb mozdulatokkal emelte ki a bőrkötéses tokból, vigyázva, nehogy baja essen. Frusztráltan vette tudomásul, hogy csupán egyetlen próbálkozásra elegendő. Csak remélni merte, hogy Harry ajándéka nem veszik kárba…  


_„Egy adott időben mindenki közülünk  
Magával hoz szomorúságot és gyengeséget”_

***


	3. „Mindig ott leszek, hogy megöleljelek”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „Azon a napon, amikor fáradt leszel, és rám támaszkodsz, én mindig ott leszek, hogy megöleljelek, bárki is leszel!”

_„Szem elől tévesztettem valamit, amíg a napok elhaladtak,  
Éppen ezért, meg kell tennem az első lépést,  
Hogy ne engedjem el azt a kezet, amit fogok”_

  
Egy hónap. Pontosan ennyi idő telt el azóta, hogy Perselus elkészítette az agyserkentő bájitalt Harry számára. Ez volt az utolsó mentsvára, az egyetlen olyan főzet a gyógymódok sokasága közül, amit még nem próbáltak ki rajta. És ami épp úgy kudarcot vallott, mint minden más is. Harryn nem hatott a bájital, Perselus pedig magát okolta a bukás miatt.  
  
Az agyserkentő bájital a maga nemében páratlan volt a főzetek között. Nemcsak az elkészítése volt fáradtságot igénylő, és roppant nehézkes, hanem maguk a hozzávalók is egytől-egyig különlegesnek számítottak. A Runespoor mérge épp olyan fontos alapanyaga volt, mint a háromfejű kígyó tojása, ezen kívül pedig számtalan nehezen beszerezhető hozzátevő tarkította a receptet, melyhez mind-mind Longbottom közbenjárásával sikerült hozzájutnia. A griffendéles készséges és roppant gyanakvó volt, mindenekfelett nem is alaptalanul. A bájital ugyanis a tudatlanok számára a mai napig a sötét mágiához volt köthető, holott semmi esetre sem volt annak tekinthető. Perselus csak remélte, hogy Longbottom tudja tartani a száját.  
  
Végül a főzet, fáradságos munkával ugyan, de elkészült, ám a várt eredmény elmaradt. Ez pedig nagyon fájt neki.  
  
Perselusnak nemcsak a kudarcot kellett megemésztenie, hanem immáron azt is, hogy valóban nincs gyógymód Harry problémájára. Elfogadni, hogy nem tehet semmit annak érdekében, hogy társa ismét régi önmaga legyen, mindennél nehezebb volt. Ugyanakkor Perselus megfogadta, hogy sosem mond le a fiúról. Bár megoldás nincs, de Harry csodával határos módon akkor is élt, ez pedig neki elegendőnek kellett lennie ahhoz, hogy örökre mellette maradjon. Valóban nem számítottak már a saját érdekei, csakis a fiúé, akit annyira szeretett, és akihez sokkal jobban ragaszkodott, mint valaha is hitte, hogy fog.  


***

 _– Nincs más választásunk, Perselus – közölte vele tárgyilagos hangon Dumbledore. – A Kötelék az egyetlen szóba jöhető megoldás ahhoz, hogy megvédjük Harry, és nem mellesleg a te életedet is – emelte fel a kezét, jelezve, hogy Perselus ne szóljon közbe. Mintha bármit is tudott volna mondani. Perselus ugyanis annyira meglepődött, hogy még hang sem jött ki a torkán. – Ha Voldemortnak valamilyen módon sikerülne bevégeznie azt, amit elkezdett… annak beláthatatlan következményei lennének.  
  
Dumbledore nem mondott többet, félhold-alakú szemüvege mögül egyenesen Perselus arcát fixírozta, miközben tekintete elárulta neki, hogy az idős mágus ezt a lehető legkomolyabban gondolta. Perselusban felmerült, hogy ez valamiféle ízléstelen vicc, de aztán sajnos be kellett látnia, hogy ez túlságosan szép ábránd lenne. Ugyanakkor, éppen emiatt, felvetődött benne, hogy nem járna-e jobban azzal, ha csupán besétálna a Sötét Nagyúr rezidenciájára, ami garantált márványsírral gazdagítaná őt. Habár ennyi erővel akár Dumbledore-t is átjuttathatná a másvilágra, igaz, ez esetben örökös szobát bérelhetne ki az Azkabanban… bár lényegében mindkét változat ugyanarra az eredményre juttatná.  
  
– Nem – sziszegte a foga között, mikor végre rátalált a hangjára. Dumbledore-nak természetesen a szeme sem rebbent.  
  
– Akkor Voldemort máris megnyerte a háborút, és ezennel önként nyújthatjuk át neki az irányítást.  
  
– Akkor sem – felelte remegve az indulattól. – Találj ki mást… nem köthetsz össze… azzal a kölyökkel… ezt nem engedem meg, Albus – vicsorogta.  
  
– Az a kölyök még mindig Lily fia, aki nem önszántából lett árva, és aki…  
  
– Elég!  
  
– …nemcsak az egyetlen kulcs Voldemort pusztulásához, de aki ugyanúgy a világunkat is romba dönthetni, ha ő maga rossz kezekbe kerül…  
  
– Azt mondtam, elég!  
  
– …és ő az a fiú is, akinek megesküdtél, hogy a gondját viseled, ha már te okoztad…  
  
– Merlin szerelmére, fogd be, Albus! – tajtékzott Perselus. Varázsereje meglódult, és olyat művelt, amit hat éves kora óta nem produkált. A mágiája fölött teljes mértékben elvesztette az uralmat, így az forgószélként söpört végig az igazgatói irodán, hogy aztán romba döntse. Dumbledore ingóságai ripityára törtek, Fawkes ijedten felröppent, miközben a festmények keretei hangos koppanással értek földet. Mikor Perselus végre lehiggadt, csak akkor maradt abba a rombolás.  
  
– Nahát, ki gondolta volna, hogy több mindenben hasonlítotok, mint hittem volna; mármint te és Harry – mosolygott derűsen Dumbledore, Perselus pedig legszívesebben puszta kézzel tekerte volna ki az idős mágus nyakát. _  
  
Perselus azonban a mai napig nem tudta, hogy azon a napon valóban jól döntöttek-e Dumbledore-ral. Magától értetődő volt, hogy az egyetlen mentsvár, amibe kapaszkodhatott, az a fiú iránta táplált gyűlölete volt, ami miatt képtelennek érezte, hogy létrejöjjön a _Kötelék_. Az, hogy meglepetésére mégis másként alakultak az események, sok dologra rávilágított.  
  
_Perselus rémülten kapkodta a levegőt. Majdnem elhányta magát, de igyekezett leküzdeni a késztetést, és remegő tagokkal kutatott valamiféle bájital után, ami, ha csak egy szemernyit is, de enyhítheti a rosszullétét. Gyűlölte magát, és gyűlölte, amit elkövetett. Immáron a saját szemével látta Lily halálát, ami sokkal kegyetlenebbül hasogatta a lelkét, mint bármikor is gondolta, hogy lehetséges. Hirtelen késztetést érzett aziránt, hogy önkezűleg vessen véget az életének… de nem tehette. Harrynek szüksége volt rá. Harry…  
  
Mióta is kezdett ennyire figyelmes lenni arra, mire van szüksége a fiúnak? Nem mintha különösebben érdekelte volna az, hogy a kölyök mit akar vagy mit nem; ő utasított, Harrynek pedig végre kellett hajtania, és alkalmazkodnia kellett hozzá. Legalábbis pár héttel ezelőttig még ezeket az elveket vallotta. De aztán Lupin mondott neki valamit, amitől némiképp megváltozott ez a hozzáállása:  
  
„Mintha csak Lilyt hallottuk volna, Perselus, szinte újra láttam magam előtt… Kérdőre vonta Siriust, és úgy kiabált, akár az édesanyja. Hallanod kellett volna. Hidd el, valóban rosszul érintette őt az, amit a Merengődben látott, és ez a mi hibánk is. Sosem árulta el neki senki, hogy milyen romlott csínyeket követett el James, mert szerettük volna, hogyha csak a jót hallja, és bevallom, ez talán hiba volt a részünkről. De Harry nem az apja, ne büntesd őt azok miatt, amiket James és mi tettünk ellened! Nem érdemli meg.”_  
  
Perselus nyilvánvalóan nem volt ostoba, és már jóval előbb rájött erre, de a saját makacssága, a gyerekkori sérelmei, és mindazok, amiken keresztülment, és ilyen megkeseredetté tették, nem engedték, hogy elfogulatlan legyen, és tisztán lásson. Rendben, képes volt elfogadni, hogy Harry nem az apja, de ettől még ugyanolyan nagyképűnek, neveletlennek és arrogánsnak tűnt az ő szemében, és nem érdemelte meg, hogy egy olyan tettért ünnepeljék, ami valójában nem is őt dicsérte, hanem Lilyt.  
  
Mindazonáltal, mikor a fiú mégis a közelében volt, melegség töltötte el őt. Jóleső érzés, hogy tartozhatott valakihez, még ha az az illető Harry Potter is volt, akit annyira megvetett. Tulajdonképpen Harry nem igazán tett ellene semmit, nem úgy, mint a felmenője, és mikor Perselus erre gondolt, akkor már nem is látta őt annyira elviselhetetlennek, mint korábban. Harry szép lassan valahogy az élete része lett; önkénytelenül is igyekezett őt megóvni, és valamikor, észrevétlenül, ez a védelmezés már nem csupán az esküjének szólt.  
  
Harry Potter álcája mögött meglátta _„simán csak Harryt”_ is. Azt a fiatalt, aki nem csupán rá volt bízva, hanem a házastársa is volt. Ráadásul Harry igazán csinos vonásokkal rendelkezett, Perselus pedig nem volt fából. Megpróbált ugyan valamiféle gondviselő-gondviselt állapotot létrehozni, de már a legelső alkalommal kiderült, hogy ez működésképtelen volt.  
  
_„– Én nem… – szabadkozott Harry. – Én csak arra gondoltam, ha már belekényszerítettek ebbe az átkozott házasságba minket, akkor legalább egy picit tehetnénk úgy… vagy nem is tudom.”_  
  
Perselus beleremegett abba a gondolatba, hogy mit eredményezett nála ez a mondat akkor éjszaka. Az emlék hatására a teste mintha egyszeriben életre kelt volna, és nagy szükségét érezte annak, hogy maga alá gyűrje Harryt. A fiú még mindig békésen szuszogott a karjaiban, és Perselusnak szinte fizikai fájdalmat okozott az, hogy visszatartsa magát. Hiába voltak ugyanis törvényesen házasok, neki elvei voltak, és megfogadta, hogy sosem kényszerít Harryre semmi olyat, amit ő nem akar. Márpedig ebben az állapotában vajmi kevés beleegyezéssel rendelkezett.  
  
Így tehát Perselusnak meg kellett elégedni azzal, hogy mélyen belélegezze Harry illatát, ölelje, simogassa, és rettentően vágyakozzon utána. A fiú teste ugyanúgy reagált az érintéseire, de ő még így sem merte magáévá tenni, pedig annyira szerette volna, ha a benne uralkodó kín végre megszűnik. Elmerülni Harryben, együtt mozogni, hallani, ahogyan reszketve sóhajtozik alatta, csókolni, minden porcikáját feltérképezni…  


***

Perselus enyhén remegve hagyta el a fürdőszobáját. Még a jeges víz sem volt képes elnyomni a vágyát, pedig Merlin lássa lelkét, ő valóban mindent megtett ennek érdekében. Zaklatott volt, és a kielégülés valami furcsa ürességet is magával hozott, olyan magányosság érzetét, amivel eddig még nem találkozott, és rá kellett jönnie, hogy Harry állapota jobban megviseli őt, mintsem azt bevallaná.  
  
Pokolba kívánta a mai napot; nem vágyott sem Dumbledore társaságára, sem azokra a beszélgetésekre, amelyek régebben némiképp még szórakoztatták is. Undorral tekintett a Longbottomnak elküldendő listára is, és azt sem szívlelte, hogy Draco mostanában több megrendelőt szerzett a számára. Az ünnepek közeledtével pedig folyamatosan idéződtek fel benne a tavalyi év eseményei is. Keze szinte magától siklott a nyakához, és mikor kitapintotta Harry ajándékát, már az is nehezére esett, hogy a fiú közelében maradjon.  
  
_Az ajtó beengedte őt._ Ez az egy mondat ismétlődött a fejében, amitől még inkább nyomorultul érezte magát.  


***

Dumbledore pontban este hét órakor lépett ki a kandallóból. Az idős mágus kedélyesen fütyörészett, és miközben leporolta a bíborlila talárjára ragadt hamuszemeket, átnyújtotta Perselusnak a magával hozott csomagokat.  
  
– Még két hét van karácsonyig, Albus – gúnyolódott Perselus. Természetesen kitalálta, hogy Dumbledore ételt hozott, nem pedig ajándékokat, mindenesetre különös módon jólesett neki, hogy csipkelődő megjegyzésére Albus felkacag.  
  
– Milyen humoros kedvedben vagy, drága barátom – nevetgélt az igazgató, mialatt mindketten átvonultak az étkezőbe. – Sajnálatos módon azonban el kell, hogy keserítselek, de ezek még nem az ajándékaitok.  
  
Perselus elfintorodott az ajándék gondolatára, és remélte, hogy idén nem rénszarvasos-karácsonyfás zoknival lepi meg őt az öreg.  
  
– Pedig már úgy tűnt, hogy idén elnézted a dátumot. – Perselus itt leplezetlenül végigmérte Dumbledore öltözékét, majd hozzátette: – Úgy nézel ki, mint egy elfuserált Mikulás.  
  
Albusból ez a mondat még nagyobb derültséget váltott ki, ugyanakkor Perselus csak a szemét forgatta, és beletörődően csóválta meg a fejét. Milyen egyszerű lélek is az igazgató… vagy már tényleg öregszik… esetleg ami a legkézenfekvőbb, hogy _„egy kicsit bolond”_.  
  
Ezek után a vacsora kellemes hangulatban telt el, Dumbledore mesélt – többnyire Harrynek –, miközben a fiú kedvesen mosolygott mindkettejükre, bár Perselusnak az a benyomása támadt, hogy továbbra sincs fogalma arról, mi történik körülötte. És mindezek ellenére még neki magának is sikerült némiképp ellazulnia. A reggel nyomorúsága kissé háttérbe szorult, és annak is képes volt örülni, hogy Dumbledore gondolt arra, hogy megkímélje őt a vacsorakészítéstől.  
  
A teát a nappaliban fogyasztották el; Harry ismételten letelepedett az ablakpárkányra, és Hedviget simogatva elmerült a hóesés látványában. A kandallóban ropogó tűz meleget adott nekik, a tea jólesően nyugtatta meg Perselus torkát, ám ahogy a csend, és a beszélgetés váltakozott, a kellemes hangulat is úgy foszlott semmivé. Perselus sejtette, hogy előbb-utóbb olyan témák is fel fognak merülni, amikhez nem volt kedve.  
  
– Ha bármikor meggondolnád magad, Perselus, még van rá időd, hogy értesíts – jelentette ki Dumbledore. – Tudod, hogy mindkettőtök szívesen látott vendég a kastélyban, és ha már a kedves Weasley ikrek felvetették az ötletet az ott tartandó karácsonyi partira, vétek lenne, ha pont ti hiányoznátok onnan.  
  
– Nem fogok mindenki előtt parádézni Harryvel – felelte mogorván Perselus.  
  
– Kingsley kezességet vállal érte.  
  
– Akkor sem teszem ki őt annak, hogy bárki megbámulja őt, és rajta köszörülje a nyelvét – sziszegte.  
  
– Azok a valakik a barátai – mutatott rá Dumbledore. – Mintha elfelejtetted volna azt az apró tényt, hogy ők a mai napig szeretik Harryt, akármi is történt vele.  
  
Perselus felhorkant, és majdnem az igazgató képébe vágta, hogy Harry híres barátai mostanában mintha túlságosan is elfoglaltak lennének ahhoz, hogy meglátogassák őt. Természetesen ez a legkevésbé sem zavarta Perselust, csupán azt igyekezett bizonyítani, hogy Longbottomon kívül egy hónapja senki nem érdeklődött felőle. Legalábbis személyesen nem.  
  
– Mindannyian elfoglaltak, és különben is, Perselus, a tudtukra hoztad, hogy nem szívesen látott vendégek itt, ezért nem róhatod fel nekik, hogy ezek után inkább levélben érdeklődnek. – Perselus úgy bámult Dumbledore-ra, mintha annak két feje nőtt volna hirtelen. Valóban hangosan is kimondta volna, amit gondolt? – Az arcod elárulja, hogy észre sem vetted, hogy mindezt kimondod, jól gondolom? – mosolygott együttérzően az igazgató. – Valóban fáradtnak tűnsz, Perselus.  
  
– Ne gyere te is ezzel, Albus. A vérfarkasnak is megmondtam már, hogy egyikőtöknek sincs köze az életemhez – vicsorgott –, még neked sem.  
  
– Természetesen – felelte teljes nyugalommal Dumbledore –, de ha veled bármi történik, az Harryre is hatással lesz. – Átható kék tekintete mindentudóan meredt rá, és bár Perselusnak már az ajkán volt a válasz, hirtelen mégsem volt képes megszólalni. Hosszú másodpercekig figyelte az igazgató arcát, hátha leolvashat róla valamit, de nem járt sikerrel.  
  
– Tehát… – kezdte óvatosan, mire az idős mágus bólintott. Ezek szerint mégiscsak igaz lenne az, amire gyanakodtak?  
  
– Harryt valóban te tartod életben. – Ez az egyszerű mondat ismét ólomsúlyként nehezedett a lelkére. Tehát Harry tényleg azért maradt életben, mert ő annyira ragaszkodott hozzá, mert nem akarta elengedni, és önző módon kihasználta Lily varázslatát. – Pont, mint a vérmágia esetében – bólintott az igazgató, csendesen követve Perselus gondolatmenetét.  
  
Perselus visszapörgette magában az eseményeket, és próbálta megtalálni azokra a kérdésekre a választ, amik most felmerültek benne. Sajnos túlságosan is jól emlékezett még arra a napra, szinte látta maga előtt az egész felfordulást. Szeme előtt ismét megelevenedtek a képsorok: Dumbledore segítségkérése az iskola védelme érdekében, majd a szavai, hogy Harryt azonnal vigye biztonságba. Mindketten tudták, hogy Harry nem tudja legyőzni Voldemortot, csakis akkor, ha feláldozza magát. Ám Perselus gondolni sem akart erre a lehetőségre, és legnagyobb megnyugvására Albus sem tűnt úgy, hogy bármikor is felmerült volna benne ez a képtelen ötlet.  
  
És Perselus emlékezett arra is, hogyan hagyta ott Harryt az igazgatói irodában, remélve, hogy a fiú elhagyja a kastélyt, míg ő Dumbledore segítségére sietett. Perselus még sosem félt annyira, mint akkor. Az idős mágus nélkül képtelennek érezte magát arra, hogy folytassa a harcot, féltette Harryt, és rettegett attól, hogy elmondja neki, ha az igazgató feladja az életért való küzdelmet.  
  
Mikor pedig meglátta a főnixet, Perselus szinte bepánikolt. Akkor már nem volt kérdés előtte, hogy Harry a kastélyban maradt, ő pedig mindennél jobban igyekezett, hogy megtalálja őt, és ha a Sötét Nagyúr nem állta volna el az útját, akkor sikerült is volna neki.  
  
A fájdalomra nem akart emlékezni. A kínra, amit akkor érzett, nem tudott szavakat találni. Harryt látni, ahogyan a halálos átok keresztülszúrja a mellkasát… Perselus nem volt képes elengedni őt.  
  
– Most… hagyj magamra, Albus – felelte hosszú hallgatást követően. Dumbledore nem azonnal mozdult meg, mintha vonakodott volna Perselust magára hagyni most, de végül az újabb kérés elhangzására mégis felállt, és úgy tűnt, távozáshoz készül.  
  
– Holnap ismét benézek – biccentett az igazgató. Perselus figyelemre sem méltatta, bár azt nem engedte, hogy mindez kiüljön az arcára is. Szokásos, közömbös tekintettel bólintott, ám mielőtt Dumbledore még útnak indult volna, valaki megállította őt.  
  
Harry olyan csendben és észrevétlenül került Perselus mögé, hogy észre sem vette, mikor ment oda a fiú. Mindkét kezével szorosan ölelte őt hátulról, úgy bújt hozzá, mintha attól félne, hogy az igazgatóval együtt ő is itt hagyja őt. Dumbledore lágyan elmosolyodott a jelenetre, és hasonló gesztusként, kedvesen végigsimított Perselus karján, mintegy jelezve, hogy bármi legyen is, nincs egyedül.  
  
Ekkor azonban olyasmi történt, amire az elmúlt hónapokban egyszer sem volt példa. Harry egyik keze azonnal lecsapott Dumbledore karjára, arca birtoklási vágyat fejezett ki, és még szorosabban húzta magához Perselust. Az igazgató épp úgy meglepődött, mint ahogyan ő is, Harry viselkedése leplezetlen csodálkozást váltott ki belőle, és mintegy gyanakvóan pillantott Albusra. Az idős mágus szemöldöke megemelkedett, de továbbra sem vette le a kezét Perselus karjáról.  
  
Aztán a fiú arca ellágyult; már nem tűnt dühösnek, sokkal inkább kíváncsiság tükröződött rajta. Saját tenyerét végtelennek tűnő, hosszú percekig nyugtatta az idős mágus kezén, mintha csak a másik mágiája vonzaná őt. Perselus érzései azonban különös irányban változtak meg. Egyszeriben irigy lett az igazgatóra, amiért ő képes volt másfajta viselkedést kiváltani Harryből. Legszívesebben rákiáltott volna, hogy tűnjön el, és hagyja őket békén. A birtoklási vágya olyan erővel tört rá, hogy össze kellett szorítania a fogát. Ám mindezek ellenére sem mutatta ki azt, amit érzett. Csak állt, és hagyta, hogy Harry ölelje őt továbbra is, miközben fél kézzel Albusba kapaszkodott. Arcán végül gyermeki mosoly tűnt fel, ami Dumbledore vonásait is ellágyította.  
  
Perselust majd’ elemésztette a féltékenység, ahogyan Harry ujjai aztán óvatosan továbbaraszoltak végig az igazgató karján, miközben mindketten mosolyogtak egymásra. Ha a fiú nem tartja őt átölelve, akkor bizonyára már rég kimenekült volna a nappaliból. De így nem tehette. Harry keze elérte Albus mellkasát, és megpihent rajta. Tudta, érezte, hogy Harryt az idős igazgató mágiája vonzza ennyire, és nem tehetett róla, de valóságos irigységet érzett amiatt, mert Dumbledore varázsereje jóval erőteljesebb lehetett, mint az övé, és amiért képes volt ennyire vonzani Harryt.  
  
Majd a tapogatózás végül abbamaradt, a fiú visszahúzta a kezét, és újfent csak őt ölelte már. Perselus féltékenysége pedig hirtelen teljesen megszűnt létezni, mintha soha nem is lett volna.  
  
Szeretett volna kérdezni, válaszokat kapni, de Dumbledore ezután valóban távozott, bár ez nem akadályozta meg őt abban, hogy futólag még megjegyezze neki, miszerint örömmel tölti el őt, hogy immáron felismerte Longbottom erényeit is. Perselus tiltakozását pedig már nem várta meg.  
  
Harryvel aztán még nagyon sokáig álltak így összeölelkezve a kandalló előtt. Perselus csak hallgatta a fiú szuszogását, élvezte a meleg kezeket a mellkasán, és hagyta, hogy az önvád mardossa a lelkét. Ugyanazt tette, mint Lily annak idején. Kihasználta Harry halálát, a Kötelékük elszakadását, hogy aztán egy újat hozzon létre. De ez csak fizikai kötés volt, a Harry életéért folyó harc egy kelléke, amivel már nem tudta biztosan, hogy valóban jót cselekedett-e… Talán a fiú nem is akart élni… ő pedig önző módon mégis erre kényszerítette…  


***

Perselus szorosan vonta magához Harryt, miközben a fiú – az egyenletes légzése alapján –, már mélyen aludt. Vajon álmodik? Ha így is volt, az sem tartotta vissza őt, hogy még álmában is visszaölelje őt, és úgy bújt hozzá, mint aki soha nem akarja, hogy Perselus eltávolodjon tőle. De ő nem is akart; bár megértethetné ezt a fiúval! Ha Harry nem lenne, Perselus már rég lemondott volna az életéről, de miatta nem tette meg. Nem érdekelte Lupin ostoba ajánlata sem, még a felvetését is sértőnek találta, és hosszan gondolkozott azon, melyik idióta agyából pattanhatott ki ez a képtelen ötlet.  
  
Harry az övé, és nem fogja átengedni másnak. Soha. Megharcolt a szerelméért, és kiérdemelte a jogot arra, hogy ő törődjön vele. Harry az ő társa volt, és Perselus tudta, addig fog élni, ameddig a fiúnak szüksége lesz rá. Nem számít hány évtizedig kell a gondját viselnie, ő mellette lesz, és mindvégig vigyázni fog rá. Perselus magasról tett a kimerültségre, és arra, hogy talán soha nem lesz olyan napja, hogy egyedül elvonulhasson, és magányában végre önmagára is időt szakíthasson. A saját igényei egyszerűen elvesztek Harryéi mellett.  
  
Ha pedig Harry végül úgy dönt majd, elfáradt, akkor Perselus vele fog tartani. Nem fogja egyedül elengedni. Együtt távoznak ebből a világból, még akkor is, ha ez az elgondolás annyira ostobán romantikusan hangzik. Tudta, hogy Harryt megnevettetné, ha elmondaná neki ezt.  
  
Perselus nagyot sóhajtott, végül megcsókolta a békésen szuszogó fiú homlokát.  
  
– _Szeretlek, Harry_ – suttogta a sötétségnek, mert tudta, hogy a társa úgysem hallja.  


***

 _Harry olyan gyorsan szaladt, amennyire csak a lába bírta. A Köd békés magányát eddig még soha semmi nem dúlta fel, most azonban megijesztette őt, hogy a barátságos őzsuta, aki mindeddig vele volt, védelmezte, társaságot nyújtott neki, egyszeriben elfutott előle. Harry viszont ezt nem akarta hagyni, nem bírt beletörődni abba, hogy nem tudja, miért történik mindez, így elhatározta, hogy kideríti. Éppen emiatt is szegődött az állat nyomába, akit követni azonban cseppet sem volt egyszerű. Az őz gyors volt, és sokkal jobban boldogult a Ködben, mint ő, mégis, amíg látótávolságon belül maradt, addig úgy érezte, hogy nem lehet gond.  
  
Azonban a futás megerőltető volt Harrynek, mintha csak valóban nagy utat tett volna meg; és bár a Köd sűrű volt, tejfehér, ennek ellenére átlátható, mégis olyan érzése volt tőle, mintha nem csupán levegőből állna. A talpa alatt hűvöset érzett, és néha-néha mintha el is süppedt volna kissé. Egyre nehezebb volt megemelni a lábait, és végül az őzsuta is eltűnt. Harry kétségbeesve nézelődött, kereste, és kiabálni sem szégyellt, hátha a másik meghallja, és ezzel visszacsalogathatja magához. De a próbálkozása csődöt mondott.  
  
A Köd nem volt változatos, mindenhol ugyanolyannak tűnt, ennek ellenére Harrynek mégis mindig úgy tűnt, mintha azzal, hogy arrébb lép kettőt, máris megváltozna a környezete. Pedig ilyen nem történt, legalábbis látványosan biztosan nem. Ez a hely, ahol most állt, ismeretlen volt, hűvös, és egyszeriben szörnyen magányosnak érezte magát. Hiába kémlelt körbe újra és újra, rajta kívül senki nem volt ott. Vagy mégis?  
  
Harry a távolban egy másik alakot vélt felfedezni. Hunyorognia kellett, de még így sem tudta megállapítani ki lehet az, míg végül az ismeretlen minden egyes lépéssel közelebb érve vált ismerőssé a számára.  
  
– Anya? – suttogta Harry csodálkozva, mire Lily bájosan elmosolyodott.  
  
Az édesanyja gyönyörű volt, vörös haját gyenge szellő lengette, pedig Harry nem is érezte úgy, mintha a Ködben lenne légmozgás. A ruhája szörnyen emlékeztette őt valamire, de hiába próbált visszagondolni arra, hogy mikor és hol láthatta már így, nem jutott eszébe.  
  
– Kisfiam – szólalt meg Lily, Harry pedig nem tudta megállni, hogy közelebb ne lépjen hozzá. De bármennyit is haladt előre, az édesanyja mindig ugyanolyan távolságban maradt tőle, mint eddig. – Még nem tudsz közelebb jönni – felelte meg a ki nem mondott kérdést.  
  
– Miért?  
  
– Mert még nem döntöttél. – Harry felfedezte, hogy édesanyja elszomorodik, majd teljesen mással folytatta, mint azt ő várta. – Olyan sokat nőttél, már kész férfi vagy! – nevetett ismét rá. – Nagyon büszke vagyok rád, Harry. Nagyszerű dolgot vittél véghez, és nagyon sajnálom, hogy nem lehettem melletted.  
  
Harry hirtelen nem értette, hogy mire céloz; úgy tűnt, mintha neki magának lett volna valamiféle másik élete is, túl a Ködön. Bizonyára ez lehetett az, ahova néha elkerül, és ahol csupa ismeretlen ember szokta körülvenni őt. De valóban ismeretlenek?  
  
Harry annyi kérdést szeretett volna feltenni, de a fejében egyszerre számtalan kép kezdett körvonalazódni, megannyi arc, helyszín és emlék mosódott össze, ami minduntalan összezavarta őt.  
  
– Mi ez? Mi történik velem? – tette fel a kérdést Harry kétségbeesetten. Megrémisztette ez a sok furcsaság. Előbb az őzsuta, majd az édesanyja, most pedig ezek a különös gondolatfoszlányok. – Miért mondtad azt az előbb, hogy még nem döntöttem? És mit vittem véghez? Egyáltalán miért nem voltál velem eddig? – Harryből folyamatosan záporoztak a kérdések, és hirtelen mindegyikre azonnal tudni akarta a választ.  
  
– Sajnálom, kicsim, de nem maradhatsz itt tovább. – Lily hangja halk volt, és Harry szerette volna azt követelni, hogy először válaszoljon a kérdéseire, de ahogy teltek a másodpercek, úgy vált mindez kevésbé sürgetővé. A fejében kavargó képek között nem tudott eligazodni, és megijesztette az, amit az édesanyja közölt vele. Nem maradhat itt? De hát akkor hová mehetne? – Döntened kell, hogy velem jössz, vagy visszafordulsz…  
  
– Veled? – lepődött meg.  
  
Egész életében arra várt, hogy megismerje az édesanyját, hogy olyan legyen, mint az átlagos gyerekek… Valóban így lett volna? Harry nem tudta eldönteni, hogy tényleg volt-e olyan időszak, amikor ő erre vágyott, vagy csak képzelgés az egész. Minden olyan zavaros volt, mi több, most már semmit sem értett, és gondolatai miatt majdnem lemaradt arról, ahogyan Lily bólintott.  
  
Aztán édesanyja felé nyújtotta a kezét, Harry pedig egy pillanatig habozni látszott. Vajon mi fogja várni, ha vele megy? És mit hagy itt… túl a Ködön? Az ismeretlen emberek mintha ragaszkodtak volna hozzá, erre még ő maga is rájött, de Harry mégsem érezte úgy, hogy őmiattuk érdemes lenne visszafordulnia. Ugyanakkor, mégis volt valaki, aki különleges volt közöttük.  
  
Ő volt az. Akihez annyira kötődött mindig, aki tudta a nevét, aki megölelte őt, és aki vigyázott rá. A fekete hajú férfi, akinek azonban még a nevét sem tudta, csak érezte a különös bizsergést, mikor mellette volt, és a várakozást a lelkében, valahányszor távol kerültek egymástól. Harry őt nem akarta itt hagyni… de ilyen lehetősége nem biztos, hogy lesz még egy.  
  
Harry megrázta a fejét, és döntött: Lilyvel tart, az édesanyjával, akinek arca csupa szomorúság volt, és ő nem értette miért. Hiszen örülnie kéne, újra együtt lesznek, neki is lesz családja, és nem csak egy kolonc lesz Perselus nyakán.  
  
Perselus! – Harry elméje csak úgy üvöltötte ezt a nevet. Ő volt az, a fekete hajú férfi, aki szerette őt, aki azt suttogta neki, hogy örökké mellette marad, és akire minden este várt. És Harry egyszeriben megvilágosodott. Kitisztult előtte a kép, Perselus arca pedig mindennél fényesebben lebegett a lelki szemei előtt.  
  
– Nem… mehetek veled… még nem – csóválta a fejét zavartan, mire Lily újra elmosolyodott, Harrynek pedig az a különös érzése támadt, hogy az édesanyja ennek a választásnak jobban örül.  
  
– Várni foglak, kisfiam – biztosította az édesanyja, mintha a gondolataiban olvasott volna –, de addig még hosszú élet vár rád. Légy nagyon boldog.  
  
– Anya? Anya! – kiáltott Harry az édesanyja után, de a Köd azon nyomban elnyelte a másikat. Valahol a távolban ismét felbukkant az őzsuta, ám mielőtt Harry utána eredhetett volna, éles huhogás vonta magára a figyelmét.  
  
Az égen gyönyörű szép hóbagoly repült, pontosan az ellenkező irányba, mint amerre Lily és az őzsuta eltűnt. Harry szeretett volna kettészakadni, hogy mindkettejüket követhesse, de aztán rájött, hogy már döntött. Így hát nekiiramodott, egy percet sem késlekedett tovább, miközben a madár magasan szállt, mutatva neki az utat hazáig.  
  
Már nem volt kétséges hova tart, tudta, hogy az otthona felé fut, valami különös erő azt súgta neki, hogy az a madár ott az égen nem más, mint Hedvig, végül nevetve rázta meg a fejét, mikor kimondta a nevet:  
  
– Ivy!  
  
Fogalma sem volt róla, miért ennyire biztos ebben, de úgy gondolta, csakis ő lehet, aki képes őt visszavezetni a házig, ami lassan, de biztosan bontakozott ki a Ködből. A borostyán indái körbetekergőztek a falakon, az ismerős ablakok hívogatóan ásítoztak rá, és miközben Harry megállás nélkül rohant, az ajtó résnyire nyílt.  
  
Harry még oda sem ért egészen, mikor a bejárat teljesen feltárult, mögötte pedig ott állt az álmaiból ismert, arctalan nő. De mégsem ő volt az. Harry végül felismerte a jellegzetes mosolyt, a borostyánsárga tekintetet, és az őszes hajzuhatagot, ami valaha még feketén csillogott, de mára már csak az idő múlását tükrözte. Egy pillanatig megállt, és nem mert közelebb menni, de a kedves mosoly beljebb csalogatta őt.  
  
– Amber – köszöntötte zavartan Perselus nagymamáját. A hölgy bólintott, és készségesen utat engedett neki, Harry pedig most már nem habozott, hogy azonnal Perselus keresésére indulhasson. Mindennél jobban szerette volna látni a férfit, megölelni, és megmondani neki, hogy hazatért. Hogy honnan, azt maga sem tudta már, csak az járt a fejében, hogy itthon van, és biztonságban, valamint, hogy a férfi mit fog szólni, ha meglátja őt. Lehet, hogy nem is fog örülni, vagy esetleg veszekszik majd vele? Ugyanakkor valami más is szöget ütött a fejébe, és háttérbe szorítva a Perselus viselkedésével kapcsolatos félelmeit, mégis megtorpant, majd kíváncsiságának engedve, feltette azt a kérdést, ami már oly’ régóta foglalkoztatta őt. – Amber? Miért nyílik ki nekem az ajtó, másnak pedig nem?  
  
A nő jókedvűen felnevetett a kérdésen, de nem tért ki a felelet elől.  
  
– Még nem jöttél rá? – tudakolta szelíden, Harry viszont csak a fejét csóválta. – Tudod, Harry, az én drága férjem épp olyan makacs és magának való ember volt, mint amilyen az unokája. Sok olyat tett, amit mások talán elítélnek, és közel kerülni sem volt könnyű hozzá. Mindazonáltal, nagyon tudott szeretni, mikor megtalálta élete társát. – Harry csodálkozva hallgatta Amber elbeszélését, és igyekezett nem túl bárgyú képet vágni, amikor elképzelte, hogy ez a leírás mennyire igaznak tűnt Perselusra is. – Az ajtó az ő találmánya volt, és csakis annak nyílik ki, akit a birtok mindenkori ura a világon a legjobban, szívből szeret…_  
  
Harry teljesen összezavarodva pillantott körbe, és bárhogyan is törte a fejét, nem jött rá, hogyan került ő a Borostyán-birtok előszobájába. Az ablakon kibámulva azonban még ennél is nagyobb meglepetés érte: a sétányt, a környező erdőket és hegyeket teljesen belepte a fehér hótakaró. Amerre a szem ellátott, mindent elborított a vastag hóréteg, Harry ösztöne pedig azt súgta, hogy valami nagyon nincs itt rendben. Miért van egyáltalán tél?  
  
Hosszú percekig bámult maga elé, miközben az elméjében kavargó zavaros képsorokat igyekezett értelmezni, de minél többet gondolkozott, annál inkább belefájdult a feje az egészbe. A megválaszolatlan kérdések úgy tódultak fel, hogy Harry attól félt, még jobban belezavarodik az egészbe. Körülötte ismerős tárgyak halmozódtak, mégis minden olyan ismeretlennek tűnt. A fejében lüktető tompa fájdalom pedig cseppet sem a megszokott érzéssel töltötte el, ami még inkább felkeltette a figyelmét.  
  
Harry lassan erőt vett magán, és elindult, hogy körbenézzen a házban. A nappali helyisége látványban nem sokat változott, leszámítva azon tárgyakat, amiket Harry, máshol ugyan, de bizony látni vélt, és most elképzelni sem tudta, mégis hogyan kerültek ide ezek. A dohányzóasztalon, és a kandallópárkányon sorakozó ezüstműszerek Dumbledore ingóságait képezték, – biztos volt ebben, hiszen felismerte őket. A faragott bagolyülőke, ami azelőtt szintén nem volt itt, most mégis a franciaajtó mellett büszkélkedett.  
  
Ahogy pedig továbbhaladt a többi helyiségen is, Harry érzése afelé, hogy sok mindenről lemaradt, egyre nagyobb bizonyossággal töltötte el őt. Az emlékei nagyon lassan tértek vissza, de mikor már óráknak tűnő idő óta ácsorgott a konyhaablak előtt, egyre jobban körvonalazódni látszott minden. Már képes volt különbséget tenni az első birtokon töltött karácsonya, és a R.A.V.A.SZ. vizsga emléke között. Mindkettőről pontosan tudta, hogy valóban megtörtént… vagy legalábbis nagyon remélte, hogy nem csak a képzelete szüleményei voltak.  
  
Az elméjét borító puha köd egyre biztosabban oszlott fel, és számtalan megválaszolatlan kérdést hagyott maga után. Harrynek mégis a legnehezebb feladatot az jelentette, hogy úgy érezte, a lelke elvesztette másik felét. Mikor ez tudatosult benne, olyan remegés tört rá, hogy kénytelen volt megtámaszkodni, majd odabotorkálva az asztalhoz, szinte lerogyott a székre. Minden porcikájában reszketett. A feje egyszer majd’ széthasadt, míg következő percben azt sem tudta, hol van vagy hogy került ide, hogy aztán kis idő elteltével újfent rátörjenek a kétségbeesés gondolatai. Végül, mielőtt még valóban megtébolyodott volna, hagyta, hogy a hóesés elterelje a figyelmét, miközben üres tekintettel igyekezett soha többé nem gondolni semmire sem.  


***

Perselus a konyhában talált rá Harryre. A fiú szinte magába roskadva ült a széken, tekintete – nem meglepő módon – az ablakon túl elterülő tájat pásztázta, ő pedig rezignált sóhajjal vette tudomásul, hogy a tegnap történt változásoknak mára már semmi nyoma nincs rajta.  
  
Perselus az éjszaka eldöntötte, hogy történjék bármi is, ő Harryvel marad, és csak reménykedett benne, hogy rá fog érezni majd, ha a fiú már nem akar tovább élni, lévén, hogy ő maga tartotta őt életben. Magának nem akart hazudni azzal, hogy nem gondolt abba bele, milyen lenne most feladni, hiszen talán mindkettejük számára ez lenne a legjobb megoldás, csakhogy Perselus egyelőre képtelen volt elengedni Harryt. Még mindig nem bírta megtenni.  
  
Így beletörődve sétált oda a pizsamás fiúhoz, és a kezét nyújtotta neki, hiszen mégsem ülhet itt egész nap ebben a ruhában. A legelső meglepetés viszont akkor érte Perselust, mikor Harry nemcsak, hogy nem vette őt észre azonnal, hanem arra sem reagált, amit eddig mindig készségesen, örömmel fogadott el.  
  
– Gyere, Harry, át kell öltöznöd – suttogta neki sóhajtva. Feleslegesnek érezte, hogy ő is beszéljen hozzá, hiszen a barátai megtették helyette is, ugyanakkor mégsem tudta megállni. Harry továbbra sem figyelt rá, míg Perselus meg nem fogta a kezét, és meg nem próbálta felállítani. Ekkor a fiú hirtelen, mintha révületből tért volna magához, úgy ugrott meg.  
  
– Perselus? – A nevének említésére, és Harry zavarodott tekintetének hatására önkéntelenül is hátrált egy lépést. A fiú láthatóan még nála is jobban meglepődött, arca ugyanazt az értetlenséget tükrözte, mint sok-sok hónappal ezelőtt, ámbár valamiféle különös, fájdalmas kifejezést is felfedezni vélt rajta emellett. – Perselus? – próbálkozott Harry ismét, és most már fel is állt, neki azonban még mindig nem jött ki hang a torkán. Hiába vizsgálta a másik arckifejezését, Harry zavartsága olyan méreteket öltött, ami bizonyította, hogy fogalma sincs semmiről sem. – Perselus… mi történt? – A kérdés szinte esdeklően hangzott a szájából, pont úgy, mintha Harry attól tartana, hogy megbolondul, ha nem jön rá a megoldásra.  
  
Perselus ennek hatására kényszerítette magát, hogy ne akarjon kirohanni, hanem lehetőség szerint válaszoljon, és mindenekelőtt nyugtassa meg a fiút, aki láthatóan remegett a zaklatottságtól.  
  
– Ülj le, Harry – kérte meg őt nyomatékosan. Harry habozni látszott, de aztán mégis visszahuppant a székre, míg Perselus először úgy érezte, muszáj állva maradnia, de végül másképp döntött. Legszívesebben valamilyen alkoholos italt is magához hívott volna, ugyanakkor Harry viselkedése miatt nem tartotta megfelelő ötletnek.  
  
– Mi történt velem, velünk? Magyarázd el, mert nem értem – túrt a hajába idegesen. – Áruld el, tudnom kell… muszáj… – ringatózott ültében.  
  
Perselus szíve pedig belesajdult a látványba. A hirtelen öröm, hogy Harry megszólalt, egyszeriben semmissé is foszlott, mikor rájött, hogy a fiú talán rosszabb állapotban van most, mint ez idáig. Perselus egy pálcaintésre meleg takarót és teát varázsolt elé, majd nagy levegőt véve, és nyugalmat erőltetve magára nekilátott, hogy kiderítse, igaza van-e, vagy sem.  
  
Az órák teltek, a nap időközben felkelt, de a havazás erőssége nem csökkent. Harry hallgatott, kérdezett, Perselus mesélt, és minden egyes alkalommal kénytelen volt rájönni, hogy bár a fiú visszatért az általa Ködnek nevezett, elméje szülte világból, mégsem volt már ugyanaz az ember, aki fél évvel ezelőtt. Mert nem lehetett ugyanaz.  
  
Harry arca arról tanúskodott, hogy minden erejével igyekszik megemészteni a hallottakat, és elfogadni a helyzetet, de Perselus attól tartott – sajnos jogosan –, hogy ezúttal nem fog sikerülni neki felülkerekedni a történteken. Túl nagy a sokk, túl sok az inger, amit az emberi elme képtelen volt elviselni, hiszen nem arra találták ki, hogy két másik ember személyiségét is elbírja, hordozza, és életben tartsa őket. Minden kétséget kizáróan Harry elméje magának teremtett meg egy világot, ahová elhúzódhatott, ahol biztonságban volt, és ami ezáltal megőrzött a fiú énjéből egy darabot. De ez akkor sem volt egész.  
  
És ennek gondolata Perselus lelkére ugyanúgy ránehezedett, mint az a tudat, hogy Harry most itt ül vele szemben, beszél hozzá, ő pedig mennyi átszenvedett hónap óta várta mindezt az áttörést. Reménykedett, gyógyítók hadát viselte el, mígnem el nem kezdett belenyugodni a megváltoztathatatlanba. És most hirtelenjében itt volt előtte mindaz, amire annyira vágyott, amit hiányolt, ő pedig hálátlan módon mégsem tudott mit kezdeni a helyzettel. Ugyanolyan zűrt érzett a bensőjében, mint ami Harry viselkedését jellemezte, fuldoklott, mert hol meg akarta ölelni a fiút, hol pedig el akart menekülni előle, kizárni az életéből, pedig tudta, hogy a szíve fog meghasadni, ha soha többé nem érezheti magához közel.  
  
A fiú, mintha csak megérezte volna, hogy mindkettejüknek szüksége van a magányra, lassú, fáradt mozdulatokkal felállt, majd a hátsó ajtóhoz lépett.  
  
– Levegőzöm egy kicsit… – suttogta, és mit sem törődve azzal, hogyan van felöltözve, már kint is volt.  
  
Perselus a szokásokat követve odasétált az ajtóhoz, és már majdnem kinyitotta annak érdekében, hogy figyelemmel kísérhesse Harry minden lépését, vigyázza a távolból, mikor rájött, hogy jelen pillanatban nem képes elviselni a látványt. Így csupán nekitámaszkodott a bejáratnak, és várt. Várta, hogy elmúljon ez a feszítő érzés a mellkasában, és várta a Harry állapotában beállt változás miatti örömet és megkönnyebbülést. De valahogy egyik sem történt meg, csak állt, és fogalma sem volt arról, hogy mennyi idő telt el. Öt perc vagy talán öt óra is, de mikor hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve kinyitotta az ajtót, mögötte megpillantotta Harryt. Egy pillanat erejéig még farkasszemet néztek, de aztán a fiú megragadta őt, és megadta neki azt, amire a legjobban vágyott minden közül, és ami majd’ felszakította a mellkasát, ahogy a fájdalom és a boldogság egyszerre próbált kitörni belőle.  


***

Csókok, érintések, nyögések, egymás nevének suttogása töltötte be a hálószobát, miközben Perselus élvezettel merült el Harry testében. Imádta az érzést, szinte fizikai kínt jelentett számára, hogy nem mozoghat gyorsabban, de így is pont ugyanolyan jó volt.  
  
– Perselus… – Harry édes hangja, ahogyan sürget és kérlel, egyenesen Perselus szívéig hatolt. Annyira akarta a másikat, hogy még önmaga számára is félelmetes volt ez a ragaszkodás. Bevallani, hogy tényleg szereti Harryt, ellenkezett a természetével, a romantika ellenes nézeteivel, de mintha most még ezek sem számítottak volna. A rettegés, hogy mindez csupán álom, még inkább arra késztette őt, hogy ebben a pillanatban mindent megadjon Harrynek, amit csak tud, ugyanakkor elvegye tőle azt, amit a fiú nyújtott számára. Mindeközben pedig azt is tudatni akarta Harryvel, hogyan érez iránta. Alig hallható suttogásként hagyta el a száját a szó, de érezte, hogy Harry megértette őt.  
  
És mindez az egész mégsem álom volt. Mert mikor Perselus másnap felébredt, Harry még akkor is – ahogyan a rákövetkező napon, és utána is minden nap –, ott volt vele, nevén szólította, és megpróbálkozott, hogy épkézláb mondatokban beszélgessenek, habár ez nem is volt egyszerű. Perselus rájött, hogy Harry egyelőre képtelen volt felfogni azt, ami történt, így szóba sem kerülhetett semmi, ami a háborúhoz, vagy a múlthoz lett volna köthető, ezért Perselus csupán egyetlen témával tudott szolgálni: a jelennel. A jövőre nem mert gondolni, a múltra pedig nem lehetett.  
  
Két hét elteltével pedig Perselus ismét hozzászokott egy újfajta rendszerhez, és mikor karácsony reggelén kinyitotta a szemét, Harry kaján mosollyal az arcán igyekezett elérni, hogy mihamarabb készen álljon az ünnep megkoronázásra, ami újfent melegséggel töltötte el a szívét. Azt a tényt, hogy mindketten hivatalosak voltak a Roxfortban tartandó karácsonyi lakomára, egyöntetűen figyelmen kívül óhajtották hagyni, legalábbis ami a délelőttöt illette. Perselusnak különben sem volt kedve részt venni rajta, de Harryvel nem akarta megtenni, hogy nem tart vele. Sehova nem engedte volna egyedül, pedig még saját magának is túlzásnak tűnt ez a hatalmas óvatosság.  
  
Az elmúlt hetek tanulsága alapján a félelme nem volt ugyan alaptalan, de túlságosan sok jelentőséggel sem bírt. Harry elméje bizonyos mértékben károsodott, de ennek ellenére biztató kilátásai voltak egy hosszú, viszonylag teljes élet leélésére, feltéve persze, hogy Perselus életben tartja őt. Ezt nyilvánvalóan nem közölte Harryvel, úgy vélte, talán jobb, ha ez örökké az igazgató és az ő titka marad…  


***

A hó szakadatlanul esett, a fehérség pedig úgy borította be a tájat, mint a porcukor Dumbledore kedvenc, émelyítően édes süteményét. Az ég már erősen sötétlett, de a kastély ablakaiból kiszűrődő fény megvilágította előttük az utat. Hagrid bár letakarította a kis ösvényt a számukra, arra nem gondolt, hogy valamilyen módon megakadályozza annak újra behavazódását, és miközben Perselus magában szidta a vadőr értelmi képességeinek hiányát, Harry úgy ficergett mellette, mintha nem is a karácsonyi vacsorára tartanának, hanem minimum a polgármester fogadására.  
  
– Ha előre tudom, hogy ilyen lehetetlenül viselkedsz, bele sem egyeztem volna, hogy eljövünk – morgott Perselus alig hallhatóan.  
  
Harry bocsánatkérően pillantott rá, és ezek után igyekezett palástolni az izgatottságát. Perselus beletörődően sóhajtott, és kivételesen nem rejtette el a kikívánkozó mosolyát sem.  
  
Hosszú idő óta először érezte igazán boldognak magát, és ezzel együtt mintha a felszabadultság érzését is képes lett volna életében először megtapasztalni. Mert bár lehet, hogy nem a legideálisabb a helyzetük, és Harry állapotában sem tudni, hogy be fog-e állni további változás, mindketten kaptak egy újabb esélyt a sorstól, Perselus pedig ezúttal nem akarta ezt elszalasztani. Nagy tapasztalata volt már abban, milyen is napról-napra élni, és nem gondolni a holnapra, de Harry mellett ez most új megvilágításba is helyeződött. Bármi is történjék azonban, abból már nem enged, hogy együtt csinálják végig, bármit is hoz a jövő.  
  
– Még mindig visszafordulhatunk – jelezte Perselus közömbös hangon, mikor beléptek a Nagykapun. Fél éve annak, hogy nem járt itt, és most egyszeriben megrohamozták őt az emlékek, ő pedig attól tartott, hogy Harryre mindez rossz hatással lehet. Egyetlen porcikája sem kívánta a felhajtást, de természetesen a fiú véleménye, mint mindig, most sem egyezett az övével.  
  
– Megfutamodnál? Az gyávaság, Perselus – pimaszkodott Harry. Láthatóan, ha voltak is rossz emlékei, a viszontlátás izgalma most elhalványította ezeket. – Szeretném látni őket – vallotta be csendes komolysággal, mindazonáltal a híres griffendéles bátorsága kivételesen nem terjedt ki addig, hogy előre menjen.  
  
Így hát Perselus előzékenyen magára vállalta a feladatot, hogy elsőként lépjen be a Nagyterembe, és csak remélte, hogy Granger megkíméli őt attól, hogy a nyakába ugorjon. Ellenkező esetben viszont nem kétséges, hogy megismerteti tudálékos kisasszonyt néhány általa kedvelt diákfegyelmező bűbájjal.  
  
Odabent nem kis tömeg fogadta őt. A Nagyterem hosszú asztalai mind a falhoz állítva sorakoztak, míg középen hatalmas körasztal díszelgett. Rajta megannyi aranyteríték, díszes, hajtogatott szalvéták, rengeteg pukkantós bonbon, amiknek egy részét már kibontották. A levegőben konfettik szálltak, néha-néha érdekes alakzatba rendeződve. A tizenkét fenyő mindegyike drágakőként csillogott az éjszakai égbolt fényében, amit az elvarázsolt mennyezet idézett elő. A sűrű havazás a kinti táj hasonmása volt, de a fények mégis meleg érzetet keltettek.  
  
Perselus megvetően felhorkant a várakozásteljes arcok látványától, mígnem meg nem érezte, hogy mögötte Harry is belép a terembe. Egy röpke pillanatig még az ő testének takarásában maradt, majd félénk mosollyal oldalra lépett.  
  
– Harry!  
  
Granger, még Perselus számára is meglepő módon, egyetlen másodperc alatt tette meg az asztaltól az ajtóig húzódó távolságot, és úgy ugrott Harry nyakába, hogy a fiú kis híján egyensúlyát vesztette. Az üdvözlők hada elől kitérve Perselus lassan odasétált a kerek asztalhoz, és helyet foglalt a számára felkínált széken, Dumbledore oldalán. Az idős mágus biztatóan rámosolygott, de az ő tekintete már csakis Harryt figyelte, és mikor pillantásuk találkozott, Perselus érezte a felé áradó szeretetet, ami bizonyosságot nyert a szívében…  


_„Az előre lépés erejében, mikor letaszítanak minket  
Ugyanannyi mosoly fog várni, mint könnycsepp  
  
Higgy magadban!”_

**~~~** **☆ VÉGE** **☆~~~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remélem, mindenki elégedett a befejezéssel, és megkapta a kérdéseire a választ. Annyit még szeretnék mindenféleképpen kiemelni, hogy Harry SOHA nem gyógyul fel teljesen. Ez képtelenség lenne, ugyanakkor Perselus és ő mindent megtesznek azért, hogy ebből a helyzetből a legtöbbet hozzák ki. Egyikőjük sem adja fel, és tovább folytatják az utat, amin elindultak.


End file.
